Running from Tomorrow
by anonymous8632
Summary: A story of a girl who was forced to move to Washington after a plane crach killed her mother.Now she is living with the man who abandoned her and her mother before she was born and his seemingly perfect family and friends.When someone catches her eye everything seems good.But she comes with baggage.Is he willing to accept her anyway?Or will she push him away before he has a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

"Katherine"

My mother's voice penetrated my staring contest with her 'casserole'. I really didn't understand why she tried to cook. She was only in town for a couple of days at a time, and I knew how to cook. But no matter how often, or hard, I tried to get her to let me cook; she never does.

"Katherine"

This time I did look up from the casserole and into her deep blue. That was the one of the only things that we had in common. That and the whiter than white skin. My mother was 5'1" and I was 5'5". My mother was 210lbs and I was 105lbs. My mother was in love with pink, I preferred black. It was actually pretty sad how different we are.

"Yeah?" She always did this. She always tried to talk to me when she was here, but I wasn't in the mood to talk with her. I needed a drink.

"How has Jay been?" she asked right before she put a big chunk into her mouth. I was wondering if she was just eating to prove to me that the casserole was in fact edible. I almost laughed out loud when she didn't chew much and swallowed really quick, followed by a big gulp of water. _Ha! I knew it wasn't edible!_ But instead of throwing that fact in her face, I decided to answer her question.

"He's better. He just got his cast off today so he is probably taking like, 50 showers. He was complaining that his arm was stinking." I offered. I knew that the only reason that she was asking about him in the first place was because he was the only one of my friends that she knew the name to.

"That's good." She said forcing herself to take another bite of the casserole.

"Yup."

An awkward silence settled over the two of us. This happened every time that she was here. She tried to talk. I tried to ignore her. She left the next day. It was a routine that had been happening scene I was eleven. And I liked our routine.

After a couple more minutes of pretending to eat my dinner I decided that it was time to let her off the hook.

"Well, I have a huge test tomorrow in history, so I'm going to go and study."

"Okay sweetie, good luck on your test. Oh, and by the way, I don't think that I will be here tomorrow morning to cook you breakfast," _Oh thank Jesus!_ "I have an early flight tomorrow."

"Okay" I replied. This was normal. She was a flight assistant for Southwest airlines. She was normally gone for three weeks at a time before she spent a couple of days in our apartment. A lot of people thought that it was weird for me to be alone all the time, but I actually liked it. When she was gone I dint have to deal with a nosey parent or having to sneak out like my friends did.

Once I was safely in my room I locked the door and went into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped out of my stupid pink sweater and my too short plaid skirt. It was normally what I wore when my mother was here because she would complain to no end if I wore black. Once I was in my black lace bra and matching underwear I walked back into my room and look around for something to wear. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top. I then went back into the bathroom and fixed up my make-up. I didn't wear cover up but I did like to wear mascara and eyeliner just to make my eyes look really good.

Just as I was putting my eyeliner back into my make-up bag I felt arms wrap around my waist and another clamp over my mouth. There was a moment of panic before I remembered that Jay did say that he was going to come get me tonight scene I didn't know where to go for the party. I smiled and tried to elbow Jay, but he was faster than me and was already heading back into my room. After I made sure that I looked good I ran a brush through my wildly curly hair and turned off the shower.

"What's up with the shower? Is your mother here?" He asked me once I was back into my bedroom. I nodded and he grimaced. I knew that he hated to use the fire escape, but there was no way that we were going to take the door like we normally do. My mother would kill me if she knew that we were leaving.

"So do you think that I will need to bring money for stuff? I feel bad that I don't know this guy and yet I'm going to be drinking his stuff…" I really hated when I didn't know the person throwing the party because then I feel like a moocher if I didn't bring money.

"No it's cool; they have enough alcohol for at least fifty people. And I think that there's only going to be like, fifteen people there." And at that I smiled. Yay, more for me.

"Okay are you ready? I really need a drink."

He then got a sympathetic look, "Your mother being a pain again?" After I nodded then took my hand and started to pull me toward the door. "Well, that you shall get the first drink" I laughed once we were on the ground and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I said into his neck "and I need something strong, like really strong." When his booming laughter filled the air I was once again reminded why he was my best friend. He always had a way of making everything seem like it was all manageable.

"So, when is she leaving?" He asked as we were heading down the street, away from our apartment complex.

"She is supposed to be leaving before I have breakfast; at least that's what she says."

"Do you think that she will check on you before she leaves?" When I gave him a _'use your head'_ look he smiled. "Okay stupid question."

I laughed, "Yeah really stupid question." I replied. My mother never checks on me in the middle of the night. And if she for some reason tried, my door was locked.

"Okay, we are here." He said stopping in front of another apartment complex. It actually looked like a nice place to live. Much better than where I lived. Once we were buzzed in he headed up to the third floor and stopped at room 306. It seemed like we were the last of the fifteen people that we were supposed to be here tonight.

"JAY!" Some guy yelled when we walked in. He went and gave a 'dude hug' to Jay and turned to me. "And you must be Kat; it's nice to meet you. I'm Tyler." He said with a blinding smile. I liked him already.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." He then handed me a shot of some kind of yellowish, brownish liquid. When I raised an eyebrow he smiled and pointed to the bottle of Jack Daniels. I took the shot. I really liked him.

Over three hours later we had finished close to 10 bottles of Jack and a couple of vodka. Now I wasn't drinking nearly as much as everybody else. I barely had one bottle of Jack and a half of vodka. I could still walk. Kind of. But I wasn't really thinking about how much I drank, I was thinking more on the guy that I was sitting on. Tyler. Well I was more straddling him than sitting on him.

Suddenly I felt his hands start to go under my shirt and start exploring my back. But I wasn't drunk enough to let him be doing this on a couch.

"Hey," I slurred pulling back "You have a bedroom or something." I said looking around. There were still some people who haven't left or crashed yet, but I still didn't want someone to see us in this position. He nodded and took my hand, leading me down the small hallway and into a pretty nice bedroom.

The second the door closed I was up against it with his hands moving my shirt up and over my head. He was peppering me with hot, heated kisses on my chin, my neck, and my breasts. We were suddenly stumbling backward, toward his bed. I fell on it first and pulled him on top of me. We were still sharing hot kisses when I felt his hand start to move from my stomach to my pants, unbuttoning and zipping the zipper down. I froze.

_ Shhhh, Kat. It's just me. Shhhh…_

I couldn't do it.

"Stop" I whispered. But he didn't hear and tried to help me get my pants down. "Stop." I said louder. That time he heard me and he picked his head up from my breast to look me in the eye. "I don't have a condom." I lied easily. It was pretty easy for me to lie, and he was too drunk to notice if even if I was a bad liar.

But apparently he wasn't drunk enough because he started to go through his nightstand. Obviously looking for a condom. Before I could panic or try to think of another reason to not have sex with him, his hand came back from the nightstand empty. Thank God.

"Yeah, I don't either." He slurred. He then proceeded to climb off of me and search for his shirt. _Hugh._ I don't even remember that coming off. Once he pulled his shirt on he handed me my tank top. I pulled it on and followed him out of the room. _He stopped._ Relief flooded through me as we walked down the hallway and into the living room. _He actually stopped._

Once we were back into the living room I found Jay watching some TV show. Once he saw me he smiled and stood up. He was stumbling like the drunken idiot he was and I was laughing like the drunken idiot I was. After we said goodbye to Tyler we proceeded to walk back to our apartment complex. I loved that he lived in the same complex as me because it just made walking home so much fun. We were laughing and stumbling over our own feet as we walked up the fire escape and stopped at my window.

"Thanks for tonight," I said with a smile "I really needed this."

He then threw his arms over me and said a mumbled 'welcome' before walking up another flight of stairs and into his bedroom window. Once I was in my room I looked at the clock. 5:43. I needed to start to get ready for school.

After I was showered and drying my hair I looked out and into my mother's bedroom. Empty. Untouched. Normal. I walked back into my room and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I then found a red tank top that hugged my curves really well.

As I walked into our miniscule living room I turned the TV onto the local news. It was something I did every morning while I was making breakfast. But, as I was turning the bacon something on the TV caught my attention.

"_This just in. Flight 109 from New York to London was just reported to have crashed just off the coast….."_

I stopped. I froze. Everything around me seemed to just fade away. _My mother._ The second I could I had my phone out and I was dialing Cindy. Cindy was the lady who knew what flights my mother took and what time they left and arrived. I always called her whenever I wanted to talk to my mother. She would always know if my mother had turned her cell phone on yet.

_"…there have been no reported survivors…."_

Cindy picked up on the phone on the fifth ring.

"Hello"

"Cindy!" I practically yelled into the phone "Cindy its Katherine, do you know which flight my mother was on today?" I waited. And waited. Nothing. "Cindy are you there?"

"I'm so sorry, honey" She whispered.

**A/n:** Well there it is. The first chapter of my first story :D I hope you guys liked it. So I know that it's marked as twilight and in this chapter there was no twilight, but don't worry because this chapter was just to kinda show how Kat had lived in New York because it will be important in later chapters. And next chapter there will be some twilight characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So I guess I should have told you guys about this before I started, but this story is set 15 years post-Breaking Dawn. I'm not sure the exactly how old everybody was in Breaking Dawn because Stephenie Meyer didn't give us anybody's age in Breaking Dawn. So I am completely guessing the ages of the characters. To me their ages would be: Sam-36, Emily- 36, Quil-33, Clair-19, Paul-33, Rachel-35, Jared-34, Kim-32, Jacob-33, Embry-33, Leah-36, Seth-32, Collin-30, Brady-30, Renesmee-looks 21, and of course all the Cullen's are the same age as they were in Breaking Dawn. It also occurred to me while goggling the characters names that in Breaking Dawn that there was 7 other wolves that were un-named and, apparently, young. So I gave the 7 other wolves' names :D Their names are: Gabriel-30, Aaron-29, Christian-30, Trenton-28, Victor-29, Zachary-30, and Kevin-27. Yeah I know those aren't as original as Stephenie's characters names, but I am just simply not that creative. Also, Katherine's age would be 16, which would mean that she was 1 during Breaking Dawn.**

**Phew! That was hard! Ha-ha. Now everything else will be explained by Katherine in the story. Enjoy!**

**Previously on Running from Tomorrow: Katherine's mom was in town and made dinner for Kat, but the gesture went unnoticed by Kat because she was too busy wondering about getting drunk. After Kat and her friend Jay gets to the party Kat starts to drink and ends up almost having sex with a complete stranger. But she still has PTSD (which will be discussed in later chapters) and ends up leaving the party. After she gets home and starts to make herself breakfast, but is distracted when a news report claims that a plane had crashed. Kat then calls her mother's co-worker and she confirms that her mother was on the plane that crashed.**

"Cindy!" I practically yelled into the phone "Cindy its Katherine, do you know which flight my mother was on today?" I waited. And waited. Nothing. "Cindy are you there?"

"I'm so sorry, honey" She whispered.

The second those words came through the phone I hung up and shoved my phone in my back pocket. I turned off the stove and ran for the door. But right as I running out of the apartment I ran right into something hard. As I was falling back two strong arms wound around me, pulling me back up.

"Whoa, there tiger. What's wrong?" I looked up and into Jay's kind face. He looked concerned, probably because I was running out of my apartment at 6:30 in the morning. We both knew that I was never early for school.

"Jay! Oh my God Jay! I need to get to the airport I have to see my mom!" I yelled while trying to maneuver around him to get to the door. He froze when I said that and held me at arm's length. I was still trying to get around him and out of the door, but damn, he was strong.

"Your mom? What the hell is happening Katherine?" he said looking at me like I had just lost all my marbles. "You never call her your mom!" He said when I looked back up at him. I was frantically searching for a way to get around him. "Hey, are you crying?" this time he didn't yell at me and instead touched my chin, again making me look up and into his eyes. I touched my cheek and felt the moister there. This time I was the one to freeze. I pulled my hand away from my cheek and looked at the moister that was on my fingertips. "What's wrong with your mother, Kat? Why do you need to get to the airport at 6:00 in the morning?" I tried to answer but my throat was dry and all that came out was a squeak.

And then my knees gave out. Jay bent down too, his hands still holding my arms in a vice-like grip. Instead of letting me lay on the floor he picked be up bridal style and carried me into the kitchen. Setting me on the counter he went and grabbed a bottle of water from my freezer and a carton of strawberries.

"Here," He said passing me the bottle of water. "Drink and then tell me what's going on." Despite the hardness of his face his tone was gentle. I followed his instruction, taking the bottle to my lips and taking a big sip. I then realized that I hadn't had anything but alcohol for the past eight hours. I was thirsty. And after drinking half of the bottle I finally looked back up. Jay was sitting there with a hard mask over his face. He was trying really hard to not to give away how worried he was for me.

"She's dead, Jay. My mother was on that plane that went down this morning and I think she's dead." and despite the water I just drank, my voice still cracked at various places during my explanation. Suddenly Jay's hard mask fell and underneath was my friend who look shocked as hell.

"What plane crash?" he asked softly. I pointed toward the TV, which was still showing footage of the plane crash. It looked bad. Things were on fire and the entire front of the plane was under water. "Wow," he muttered "are you sure she was on that one?"

"I called Cindy and she said she was. I was just going to go to the airport when you got here." His gaze left the TV and focused on my face.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked. And despite everything I smiled. Jay was truly my best friend.

After I nodded he helped me off the counter and grabbed my water bottle as well as the strawberries he pulled out earlier. As we walked toward the door he suddenly stopped and turned around, facing me.

"You do know that you're not wearing any shoes, right? He smirked. I looked down and I was still wearing just my socks. I turned around and went into my room, grabbed my Converse. On a normal day I would have laughed at my stupidity. But right now all I was concerned about was getting to the airport. After I pulled the shoes on Jay lead me down to the parking garage and I sat in the passenger seat. The entire ride was a silent one. I was nibbling on the strawberries and taking small sips of my water. But, the knot in my stomach was becoming larger and larger the closer we got to the airport. _This cannot be happening._

As we pulled into the parking garage I suddenly felt like a two thousand pound weight had been dropped onto my shoulders. As we were walking toward the security room of the airport, I suddenly didn't want to know if my mother was really dead. I basically took care of myself since I was eleven. So what if she wasn't here to give me money for the rent and stuff. I could just use the child support check that my father sent me every other week for things like rent and food. And if I needed to I could get a job.

Once we were at the door of the security room I knocked. A big guy in a security uniform answered the door with a raised an eyebrow.

"I am looking for Cindy." I said without a greeting. He looked at me like I had lost all my marbles. _Why is everybody looking at me like that?_ I was suddenly very angry at this man for looking at me like I had something was wrong with me. But, before I could yell at him for him looking at me Cindy was behind him, elbowing him out of her way.

"Calm down, Al. She's with me."

"Cindy," I practically yelled, throwing myself at her. "Cindy please tell me that she is alright." I begged. But by the way she looked; I could tell that my mother was gone. And for the second time that day, my lags failed me. This time, though, the guy named Al grabbed me before I could hit the floor. He picked me up the same way that Jay had earlier and brought me into the room that Cindy had just walked through. Once I was set into a chair Jay was handing me my bottle of water. Once I could talk again I turned to Cindy and asked the question that had been bugging since this morning.

"What happened?" My mother had been on so many flights and none of them even had a complication. I just couldn't wrap my head around how such a routine flight had failed. By the way she looked I could tell that this question had been asked many times before.

"Well," she said "there was some bad weather, which was causing the pilot to be a little on edge. There was also some very dense fog and the winds were pretty high. Um, also the plane was slightly behind schedule, so the pilot might have been in a hurry. And the flight was an early morning flight, so the pilot may have been less than alert." She cleared her throat and looked like she was about to cry. But I still needed to know. "Um, the two pilots had also never flown together, so it is suspected that once things started to go south, they didn't have the best communication. So, because of all those factors, once there was a dramatic headwind drop, the plane was moving too fast to make a recovery. And the pilots were unable to get the plane back under control."

I sat there, trying to make the things she said make sense. But it didn't. Those things sounded like they could happen to any flight. So why did they have to happen to the flight that my mother was on?

"Honey," Cindy's voice broke through my brooding. "I need to call child services now." And at that I stood up.

"What? Why do you need to call child services?" I was truly perplexed as to why they would need to call child services. I was sixteen. I could take care of myself.

"Well, you are technically still a minor, so I am required to call child services so that they may find a suitable home for you." I could tell that she hated telling me this, but I still didn't understand why I needed child services. I could take care of myself.

"But, Cindy I can take care of myself. I have for years. You know this. I don't need child services to put me into a home! I have a perfectly fine home as it is!" As I spoke I could tell that I was speaking to deaf ears. They were still going to call child services.

"I'm sorry, Honey. But, it is required for me to call them." she did look regretful. And I knew that she didn't want to call them, that it was her job. So I relaxed in to the chair and huffed.

"Fine. Call them." I said. Maybe I couldn't stop her from calling child services, but maybe I could get the child services people to listen to me. Cindy then got up from the chair next to me and moved over to one of the many phones in the room.

It only took about fifteen minutes for the child services people to get to the airport. Once they did I was actually a little shocked at how they looked. I expected big guys with body armor on to come and drag me away by the tops of my arms. But the people standing in front of me were probably the least intimidating people I had ever seen. The lady was only about five feet tall and had strawberry blonde hair that was just about as curly as mine was. She had soft features that reminded me more of a child than a grown woman. The man standing with her also looked like he was about 5'2" and was wearing a sweater vest. _Ha-ha. A sweater vest._ _These people would be such push overs._

After they introduced themselves to Cindy they turned to me with big smiled on their faces. They pulled chairs up in front of me and Jay and pulled some papers out. The lady then turned to Jay with a smile.

"Hello, there. My name is Harmony and this is Joe. We are here to help Miss. Adams." she said while smiling between Jay and myself.

"I am Miss. Adams." I replied with a smile.

"Great," she said with another smile. _Okay maybe the smiling is a little creepy._ She then turned to Jay "and you are?"

Jay looked like he wanted to punch this lady in the face. I wondered what his problem was. "I am Jay. Miss. Adams' best friend."

"Great, well if you wouldn't mind can you step out of the room? We need to talk to Miss. Adams alone." Joe said.

Jay didn't say anything. Instead he turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I knew he was asking me if I was okay being alone with them, so I nodded. Cindy was still in the room if I needed her. And without another word, Jay got up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone they lady turned to me with yet another smile on her face. _Yup, definitely creepy._

"Okay, Miss. Adams I just need to ask you a few questions." she looked at me like she was expecting me to say something. When I didn't say anything she continued. "So, can you tell me if you have any other family members that would be willing to take you in?"

"Listen, I know that you guys need to put me into a home because I'm still 'technically' a minor, but can't you guys just look the other way this time? I have been taking care of myself sense I was, like eleven." I said with a smile. I was really hoping that I could convince these people to let me go.

"I am sorry Miss, but we cannot do that. Now do you know of anybody else in your family that would be willing to take you in?" Her voice had lost some of its kindness and sounded sharper than just a few moments ago.

"You're not listening to me. I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself." I said trying to make them look at me as more than just a child.

"And you are not listening to us Miss," Joe said in a much harsher tone then the one I used. "We need to know if you have any family members that will be willing to take you in. And if you don't have anybody then you will be going in to foster care." That shocked me. Could they really put me into foster home? That idea scared me.

"Um, I don't know of any family. My grandparents are dead. And my mother didn't have any brother or sisters." I answered. The whole idea of foster care seriously scared the shit out of me. And the fact that I didn't know of any family scared me. I couldn't go to foster care.

"Well, okay then." Harmony said with her friendly tone back. "What about your father?" It was a simple enough question, but it still hurt. My father had left my mother before I was even born. The only contact I had with him was through the bi-weekly child support checks I got from him. I didn't even know his name.

"Um, well he sends me child support checks, but that's it. I don't even know his name, much less a phone number or address."

"But, do you have the child support checks?" Joe asked looking a little bit excided. _Okay, these people are really creepy._

"Yeah, I actually think that I have one in Jay's car." In fact, I knew I did. Jay was always getting my mail from my mailbox and leaving it in his car. They then walked me and Jay out to his car to get the check. I wasn't sure what a check could help with, but the both of them seemed excided enough when I handed then the check. They were then on their phones, calling people who were supposed to help find my father.

After about two hours of sitting in the airport security room, Joe got a call telling him that they had a phone number. As they called I was strangely nervous. Was my father even going to want to see me? I didn't even know the reason that he had left. Maybe he wasn't ready for kids. Maybe he still wasn't ready for kids. But before I could worry too much Joes face lit up. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but if Joe was smiling I was sure that it was good. A couple of minutes later he hung up the phone, still with a smile on his face.

"Well," He said "the good news is that your father says that he is willing to take you in." At that I smiled. That's good. I was sure that he would let me stay in school with Jay. From what my mother had told me: they meet in Brooklyn. Which wasn't that far from where Jay and I lived. "So, we will just get you on a plane tomorrow and you shall be all set." he finished.

"Wait, why would I need to get on a plane?" I asked. Brooklyn wasn't worth a flight, if needed people normally drove. Joe looked over at Harmony and then looked at Jay.

"Um, well do you know where your father lives?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied "he lives in Brooklyn." After I said that he then looked over at Harmony with a confused expression.

"No, I'm sorry but your father lives in Washington." At that I froze. Washington. Like half way across the entire freaking U.S, Washington? No. That couldn't happen.

"What?" I knew I sounded like an idiot, but that's all I could say. I was baffled. I couldn't move.

"He lives in Washington. You have to move to Washington. I know it will be hard, but the good news is..." Joe's voice started to fade as I thought this through. I had to move. I had to move away from the only place that I knew as home. I had to move away from Jay. At that thought I turned to Jay. He was looking at me with tears in his eyes. He obviously already knew what this meant. We had to say good-bye. "So if you want we can accompany you to your home so you may pack. Your flight will be tomorrow afternoon, so we will also be able to say good-bye to any of your friends if you want." Joe finished.

"Do I have to go?" I asked. If it meant staying with Jay than I was willing to go into foster care.

Joe looked shocked. Probably thinking that I had lost my mind. Witch I probably did. "Yes, you do. Your dad is your legal guardian now."

"But, I can't move. I have only ever lived in New York. How am I supposed to live in Washington?"

"I am sorry Miss, but you have to move. I am sure that you will adapt to life in Washington." Harmony said trying to sooth me. But, despite her encouraging words, I felt a sudden surge of anger. _How dare these people think that they could just stomp into my life and tell me what to do._

"I'm not going." I declared. I would not leave my life in New York. I just wouldn't.

"You don't have a choice anymore." Joe said. The look in his eyes told me that it was not a topic that was up for discussion. And I couldn't think of any way for them to see it my way. So I just nodded.

"Okay then," Harmony said "I will accompany you to your home and will allow you to pack. We will be spending tonight in a hotel here by the airport."

They then took me out to Harmony's car and drove me to my apartment. The ride seemed longer than the one Jay and I had taken that morning. Thinking about that ride I remembered why I was moving to Washington in the first place. _My mother was dead._ I couldn't seem to control the tears that flowed from the corners of my eyes. Jay was already there when we pulled up. He walked beside me to the elevator, his arm slung around my shoulders, giving me the comfort I needed. Once we were in my apartment Harmony sat in the living room while Jay and I went to pack my things. I pulled out the suit cases that I had stashed in my closet from when Jay and I had gone on vacations. I pulled out all of my clothes from my closet and from my dresser. I didn't bother folding them because it would have just taken too much time. And I only had a couple of hours until I would have to leave. I decided to leave all of my bathroom things because I could just simply replace those.

I was never the one to take pictures or have little nick-knacks. All I had to pack was my clothes, my shoes and my guitar. After I was all packed I looked around the room that I had lived in for the past 16 years of my life. It was pretty boring. It had light purple walls and a simple bed and dresser. My blankets were a light gray. There weren't pictures of celebrities or friends. I didn't even have any awards on my walls. It didn't even look like anybody lived here. I then turned to look at Jay. He was leaning against the closed door with his arms crossed over his chest. Just watching me pack. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hesitated for half a second before I felt his arms wind around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"What am I going to do without you?" he asked into my neck. I felt the moister there and knew that he was crying. I couldn't blame him either, I was crying too.

"Crawl into a hole and die a terrible, lonely death clutching a picture of me. You know, what's expected of you when your best friend moves across the world." And my little plan worked. He laughed.

"I am serious. I am going to miss you so much." I smiled. I knew he was going to miss me. I was going to miss him too.

"I know. But just think; in two years I will move back and it will be like I never left." I really hoped that what I was telling him this that it was true. "And I can always come up here for the holidays." He then pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. There was then a knock from the other side of the door.

"Miss, are you ready to leave?" Harmony asked from the other side of the door. I turned and looked at the clock. The few hours I thought I had before I had to leave for the hotel was gone.

"Yeah." I said before turning and grabbing a couple of suit cases. Jay and Harmony helped me bring all of my things down and into her car. I had about nine suitcases. My life was now in nine suitcases. Jay hugged me again before I got into the car, making me promise to call him when I landed in Washington. It was pretty scary flying only a day after my mother was killed in a plane crash.

That night in the hotel was terrible. Even after I cried until I almost got sick, I couldn't sleep. Harmony was in the bed next to me, sleeping peacefully. But I couldn't sleep. I had been insomniac for about two years, so I was used to getting about two hours of sleep a night, if that. But, it seemed as if I couldn't turn my mind off for even those few hours. When 8 o'clock finally came around I decided that it was a good time as any to get ready. I took a shower using the tiny shampoos and conditioners that smelled like coconut. I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. I knew that Washington was going to be cold, so I got my leather jacket out. I then threw on my favorite pair of boots and walked out of the bathroom.

Harmony was already dressed in a pair of black slacks and a blue blouse. She was sitting on the bed watching the morning news. When I walked into the room she looked up with a smile.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. I really wasn't hungry, but it occurred to me that I hadn't had anything to eat besides the strawberries yesterday morning. So I nodded. She grabbed her purse and we walked across the street to a McDonalds. I ordered a fruit smoothie and a breakfast burrito. The smoothie was actually pretty good, but the burrito was disgusting. I forced half of it down before I threw the rest of it away.

Harmony was still eating her breakfast platter by the time I finished my smoothie. I sat there watching a little kid play in the play place while she finished her breakfast. She seemed comfortable with the silence between us. I supposed it _was_ her job to just make sure that I got to Washington safe and not necessary to talk to me.

After she was finished eating we made our way back to the hotel to grab my bags. I was shocked to see that my flight was only a couple of hours away. After we got to the airport and through security we were faced with the extremely boring task of waiting till we could board the flight. I pulled out my iPod and lost myself in my music until the intercom lady said that we could board.

The flight was even more boring than waiting. The flight was supposed to be six hours and five minutes but there was some turbulence, so we were running a little late. Every time the plane shook I almost peed myself. All I could think about was the fact that this was probably what my mother experienced right before her plane crashed, but despite all of my worrying the plane landed safely.

When we got off the plane I expected to meet my father somewhere in the airport. But, after Harmony helped me get all of my bags and my guitar we walked outside. As she was flagging down a car curiosity got the best of me.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked. She turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"Your father's house?" she said. I think she meant to answer my question but it came out as more of a question itself.

"Well yeah, but I thought that he was going to meet us here."

"Oh, no" she said with a tiny laugh "I have to make sure that you get to your father's house safely. So I will be accompanying you to your father's house. It's just a requirement." She said while holding the taxis door open for me. I got in without another question.

On the ride to my father's house I thought about what he would be like. For all I knew he could be some sort of crazy mass murder. But, then again if he was I was hoping that it would have shown up on the back ground check that Harmony and Joe said they did. I was kind of hoping that he would be the 'eternal bachelor' kind of guy that would let me do anything that I wanted. Then there would be no reason for me to complain. It would be just like New York, expect that Jay wouldn't be there. When I thought his name it sent a sharp pain right through my heart. I already missed him.

I remembered that I told Jay that I would text him once I arrived in Washington. I pulled out my phone and typed a quick message.

_I arrived safely :) you can stop staring at the phone now, - K_

After a few moments my phone buzzed.

_Good I'm glad you're alright. And for your information staring at the phone works. –J_

I laughed at that and started to type my reply, but before I got to send it I got another text.

_So what's it like there? –J_

I looked out the window for the first time since I had gotten in the cab. It was raining and hailing. Gross.

_Wet, -K_

Almost immediately after I sent that I got his reply.

_Smart ass, I guessed that. What's the parental like? –J_

I sighed. I was worrying enough about that without him bring it up.

_Still in the cab. I will text you once I meet him, -K_

Just as I sent that the cab came to a stop. Harmony was already out of the cab so I was guessing that this was where he lived. I put my phone in my pocket and claimed out of the cab. The taxi driver helped me get all of my luggage from the back of the cab and onto the front porch. After we were done with that I gave him a ten and told him that I thought that Harmony was going to be a little while and that he could leave. After he left I turned and looked at the house.

I was a big house. The walls were stone and it looked like it was about three stories tall. It was beautiful. But, at the same time it was the kind of house that a family would live in, not a single guy. As I was staring Harmony came out of the front door with a smile on her face.

"Katherine, come on in!" she practically yelled even thought I was no more than five feet from her. I grabbed my guitar case and another suite case and walked in. I was kind of expecting a few people to be in the house, but what I saw shocked me.

There were so many people! From my first glance it looked like there were at least fifty people in the gigantic living room. The living room was a light brown color and the couches were an off white color. All together it was a very warm house. And the people staring at me had warm looks on their faces. But, I had never felt so cold. Whether it was the weather in this state or just the fact that I was in a new place with about fifty new faces I didn't know, but I was so cold.

The people in the room all looked like they belonged there. They had beautiful copper skin and almost black eyes. Well, almost everybody. There were about ten people who had white skin and weird golden eyes. But, even they looked like they belonged. Like lifelong friends.

"Katherine, this is Sam, Emily, Quil, Clair, Embry, Christian, Savannah, Trenton, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, Aaron, Victor, Zachary, Kevin, Leah, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosaline, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Ren-esse-me?"

The girl she pointed to smiled "Renesmee." She corrected.

"Right, Renesmee. And the little ones over there are Noah, Haden, Sophie, Chloe, Madison, Ethan, and Sage." She said turning to me with a smile. Yeah, I would be smiling if I could remember all of those names in that little bit of time too. All of the people whose name was called smiled at me. But, I noticed that there were two people who she didn't name. There was a guy and a girl standing to the right of Harmony. I realized I was still standing in the door way, but I wasn't going to move into the room quite yet.

Despite their friendly smiles I was still on edge. I didn't like being in a room with guys that I didn't know and at least half of the people were men. And most of those men were shirtless. So I stayed in the door way. I needed an escape. Just in case.

"And this is Rachel and Paul." Harmony said; bring my attention from the shirtless men in front of me to the people to my right. And I saw it. The man standing there had the same nose as me. My mother always had a slightly bigger nose than me. But, this man had the exact same nose, and looking closer he had the same cheek bones too. Not to mention the hair. My hair was pitch black, my mother's was blonde, and this mans was pitch black.

The man smiled and held his hand out. I know that it was polite to shake it, but I was pissed. I was pissed because this man had left me before he even saw me. I was pissed because of the girl on his arm. I was pissed because I was betting that one of those kids was his. And I was pissed because even through all of that, he had the nerve to hold out his hand to me.

So I stared at him. I kept the eye contact with him until he dropped his hand. I knew that I was giving him a death stare in a room full of people but I didn't care. He pissed me off. Sensing the tension in the room Harmony decided to help.

"Well, um, if you have a place we could go to sign the papers I can get out of your hair." She said looking at Paul. He nodded and led her out of the room. The lady next to me smiled at me and held out her hand.

"I am Rachel. "She said with a smile "Paul's wife." This time I looked at her hand until she dropped it. I was still holding my guitar case in one hand and a suitcase in the other. "Well," she said looking nervous "Jacob will help you take your luggage upstairs. Your room will be the first one on the left."

When she said the man with Renesmee on his arm got up and walked toward me. I froze. He was big. And tall. And he was not wearing a shirt.

"It's fine," I said, speaking for the first time "I don't want you to be hypothermic." When I said that, he and several others in the room laughed.

"I'll be fine." He said walking by me and onto the porch. He grabbed a couple of suite cases and started to walk up the flight of stairs to my right. I followed him like a little lost puppy, which I kind of was at the moment. He turned to the left once we got to the top of the stairs and walked across a little loft area much like the living room below. There was a railing that allowed one to look out over the room below. It was pretty cool.

Jacob led me into the first room of many on the left of the loft area. The room was fairly boring. It had off white walls and a king size bed. The bed matched the dresser and the side tables. The bed had a black bed spread that matched the color of the bed frame and furniture.

Jacob dropped my suite cases next to the bed and went to go get more. I followed; still not comfortable with a man I didn't know carrying my luggage. After I had all of my luggage up in my room I started to unpack. But, once I opened up a drawer to the dresser I found a lot of men pants and sweats. There were about thirty pairs of pants in the dresser. I grabbed all of the pants and walked back to the living room.

Everybody was talking amongst themselves when I walked into the room. But, the second I got into the room the conversation stopped. Paul got up from his seat and walked up to me. I held the pants out at arm's length.

"These were in my dresser." I said as he took the pants from me. I made sure that he didn't touch me. As I turned to go finish unpacking his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Dinner is almost done." He said. I stopped and turned around. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. I could still detect the harshness in my tone and I was hoping that he would too. "Lead the way."

He turned and walked away. I followed him into a big dining room. Everybody that was in the living room earlier was now at a seat around the gigantic table. The table reminded me of one that would be found in a bingo hall. Just a little fancier.

Everybody was talking as they took bits from the food in front of us. Well 'bits' was an understatement. The men practically engulfed the food. Just as I was about to take my first bite another man without a shirt came through the sliding back door.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He apologized "there was a tr-"he was cut off by a fork being thrown at him. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

Paul then cleared his throat "Seth, this is my daughter, Katherine." Seth then turned to me with a smile that slowly faded.

"Hi." He said holding a hand out for me to shake. He was leaning across the table and had his hair falling into his eyes. His eyes were big and brown, but if you looked close enough there was some green flakes in there. "I'm Seth" he said with another blinding smile. And despite myself I found my hand reaching across the table to meet his.

When our hands met, I half-smiled. He was the nicest person that I had met so far.

"Kat." I replied. He smiled and pulled his hand back. I didn't realize it until his hand was gone, but when we were touching I wasn't cold. He sat down and started to pile food onto his plate. As dinner progressed I found myself looking at Seth more than the rest of the people at the table. He was actually a nice looking person. He had dark brown hair that looked black at certain times.

And he was looking at me too. Every time I looked at him he was looking at me with a big goofy smile on his face. _Geez, I loved that smile._

Almost as soon as I thought that, someone from the other end of the table called Seth's name.

"So were you put in the dog house last night for losing all your poker money? I know the last time that happened the you out." As he said that Rachel hit him over the head. "OW! What was that for?" he asked. Rachel's eyes flashed to me and then Seth.

The man who said that instantly shut up and stuffed some food into his mouth. I wasn't even paying attention anymore. _Damn_. The only nice guy here and he was taken. Just my freaking luck.

A/n: So that was the second chapter. Well, yeah. Thats about all i had to say. Hope you guys enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hi :) I am back with another update! I'm sorry if some of you were expecting an update sooner but it's been crazy in my house and I have work :/ I will try to update as often as I can though. Also, I wanted to thank anybody who liked/favorited/reviewed. It kind of made my day when I saw that at least a few people liked this story :) And I also know that those first few chapters were really rushed and that I put a lot into just a few chapters, but I wanted Kat to be in Washington, and I didn't want to take a billion chapters to get her there. But, I do promise that from now on the chapters will be better quality :)**

**Previously on Running form Tomorrow: Cindy if forced to call child services for Kat. Kat puts up a fight, saying that she can take care of herself, until they tell her that she would have to go into a foster home if she didn't have another place to live. She mentions that her father sends child support checks to her and they find her father, but he lives in Washington, forcing Kat to move away. When Kat arrives at Washington she meets seemingly nice people, including her father, Paul, and his wife and kids. But, Kat is mad because he had a perfect life and he never even tried to contact her. After she starts to unpack she is called to dinner. At dinner Kat meets Seth, whom she takes an instant liking too. Only to find out that he is married.**

"Sorry I'm late guys." He apologized "there was a tr-"he was cut off by a fork being thrown at him. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

Paul then cleared his throat "Seth, this is my daughter, Katherine." Seth then turned to me with a smile that slowly faded.

"Hi." He said holding a hand out for me to shake. He was leaning across the table and had his hair falling into his eyes. His eyes were big and brown, but if you looked close enough there was some green flakes in there. "I'm Seth" he said with another blinding smile. And despite myself I found my hand reaching across the table to meet his.

When our hands met, I half-smiled. He was the nicest person that I had met so far.

"Kat." I replied. He smiled and pulled his hand back. I didn't realize it until his hand was gone, but when we were touching, I wasn't cold. He sat down and started to pile food onto his plate. As dinner progressed I found myself looking at Seth more than the rest of the people at the table. He was actually a nice looking person. He had dark brown hair that looked black at certain times. And he was looking at me too. Every time I looked at him he was looking at me with a big goofy smile on his face. Geez, I liked that smile.

Almost as soon as I thought that, someone from the other end of the table called Seth's name.

"So were you put in the dog house last night for losing all your poker money? I know the last time that happened the misses kicked you out." As he said that Rachel hit him over the head. "OW! What was that for?" he asked. Rachel's eyes flashed to me and then Seth.

The man who said that instantly shut up and stuffed some food into his mouth. I wasn't even paying attention anymore. Damn. The only nice guy here and he was taken. Just my freaking luck.

Suddenly what little appetite I had left me. I stared down at the spaghetti and meatballs and thought about my mother. Surprisingly, I missed the goop that she would cook for me every time she was in New York.

I started to feel the tears collecting in the corner of my eyes. It would have been really embarrassing if I just started to have some sort of mental break down at the dinner table. I had to get out of here.

"May I be excused?" I asked whoever was listening to me. Paul's wife nodded at me, so I grabbed my plate and started to get up from the table. But as I was about to stand up from my place at the table, a voice broke through my thoughts.

"You didn't eat a lot." Paul commented. I internally sighed. I really didn't want to have to talk to him at all. So, I looked down at my plate while I answered him.

"I'm not that hungry. I had a big lunch." I lied easily. I didn't get to eat lunch because I was on a plane at lunch time. I was actually pretty hungry too, but I couldn't eat with these people I didn't know around me. Without waiting for a reply I walked to the trash and threw the rest of my dinner away before washing my plate and putting it in the drying rack. I practically ran up the stairs and into my room.

When I got into my room I looked around. I still had to unpack, but I really needed to calm down first. I felt like I was on the edge of a mental break down. I looked out of the window in an attempt to distract myself from where I was and who I was with. My room was in the back side of the house, overlooking the big back yard that these people had. Right below my window was a shed looking thing. Looking down I could tell that I could easily just jump down from my window and onto the roof of the shed, and possibly I could jump off of the shed and go for a walk.

Thinking that it was worth a try I grabbed my Converse and locked my door. When I opened my window I was surprised to find that it opened without squeaking. I sat on the window seal and looked down to the roof of the shed. I turned my body around so that my front was facing the house and I used the window seal to lower myself onto the roof. I didn't even have to jump if I wanted to be able to get back into my room. That was good.

But, looking down from the top of the shed made me rethink my plan. From my window, the drop from the roof of the shed to the ground looked about five feet. But from on the roof it looked to be about a seven foot drop. Just as I was about to give up and crawl back into my room I caught sight of a pile of wood leaning against the side of the shed. It was a pretty big pile, looking about three feet tall. I walked to the pile and decided that it was worth a try. I jumped down onto the pile of wood and to my utter surprise, it stayed in tack. After I jumped down from the pile of wood I took off.

I started to run for the line of trees just to the left of the big back yard. I remembered seeing the beach a little ways away from the house. After about ten minutes of walking through the trees I came to the beach that I saw earlier. And despite me hating almost everything about Washington, I loved this beach. It was slightly colder than I would have thought a beach should be, but the coolness coming from the ocean was really refreshing. I realized that I was still only wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans, but at that point I really didn't care because the cold felt nice. It slight pain that i got only reminded me that i was actually alive.

I started to walk down the beach, making sure that the water didn't touch my shoes. I almost didn't notice the group of people sitting around a small driftwood fire. I slowed down automatically, wondering if these were some of the people from dinner. But, to my relief, I didn't recognize any of the people. I started walking at a normal pace again when a guy from the circle looked up and smiled at me. On instinct, I turned around and looked behind me, because nobody smiled at me like that. To my surprise nobody was behind me, so I turned around and looked at the guy again.

He looked to be about eighteen, pretty tall, and muscular. He also had a tattoo on his upper arm, which was exposed in the wife-beater he was wearing. He was also laughing, probably at me, sense I probably looked like I was mental. And despite my earlier almost-panic attack, I found myself smiling back at him.

"Hey!" he called out, drawing everybody else's attention to me too. I blushed because everybody was staring at me and decided to answer, so that they wouldn't think that I was some socially deprived weirdo.

"Hi." I replied. After I said that the guy got up and started to walk towards me. I stopped walking, thinking that maybe coming out to the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night may not have been the smartest idea. But, before I could even devise an escape plan, the man held out his hand.

"I'm Anthony. But, you can call me Tony." He said holding his hand out. Oh, so maybe he was just being friendly.

"I'm Katherine," I said putting my hand in his. "But you can call me Kat." He smiled at that and dropped my hand.

"So are you from Forks or something? I've never seen you around." He said looking me up and down. I felt slightly exposed under his stare, so I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Actually, I just moved here from New York." I replied. It then occurred to me that I had no idea where I was in Washington. When I said that, his eyes lit up. I was guessing that this was a small town if one new person got this guy all happy.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." He said. He stood there for a couple of seconds just looking at me. I was starting to wonder if I had something stuck on my face from my dinner when he turned and looked at the other people, as if noticing that there were other people on the beach with us. "Um, do you want to come chill with us?" he asked. "We have some coke and rum if you are interested." At that I smiled. With the day I had just had I was definitely in the mood for some alcohol.

"Sure," I said with a small smile "sounds like fun." Tony then smiled and led me over to the group of people around the fire. There were two other guys and another girl. When I walked over they all smiled at me. _Damn, people here sure do like to smile._

"Kat, this is Jordan, Jason, and Jamie." He said motioning to the two guys and the girl. The guy named Jason had a couple of tattoos in the same spot that Anthony did, as well as a nose piercing. The other two people didn't look like they had any tattoos or piercing. "Guys, this is Kat. She just moved here from New York." When he said that the three others around the fire smiled. _Definitely a small town._

"Hey." I said with a small wave. The others responded with a chorus of 'hellos'. I then followed Tony's lead and sat down in the sand. After a couple of questions about how I liked Washington I finally got to take a swing of the rum and coke mix. It immediately relaxed my tense muscles.

After answering a lot more questions about what it was like to live in New York and drinking about a quarter of the bottle the was being passed around, I finally thought it was time to head back to Paul's. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Well, guys." I said looking at the others "I should be heading back to my house now." I started to head back to the forest when I felt a hand on my arm. My initial reaction would be to pull my arm free and run, but I pulled that reaction in and turned around. Tony was standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Um, can I have your number?" he asked "I could call you whenever there's a party going on."

I smiled. "Sure" I said. I took the phone that he had in his outstretched hand and programed my number into it. As I turned to walk off his hand touched my arm again, making me turn around.

"Are you still in high school?" he asked. When I raised one eyebrow he smiled and brought his hand to rest on the back of his neck. "Cus' if you are I can show you around, you know, whenever you get settled in."

I smiled again and nodded. "I'm not sure when I will be there." I said honestly "I still need my old school to send my transcripts to the school here. But, when they do I will make sure to give you a call." I told him. And in all honesty I did think that I was going to have to give him a call when I started school. He seemed like the kind of guy that was fun to party with as well as just chill with. Kind of like Jay. Thinking of Jay sent that all too familiar shot of pain through my chest. I remembered that I still needed to call Jay and tell him about how it was here.

After saying good-bye to my new friends I walked back through the woods. I was slightly tipsy, so it took me a bit longer to get back than it did to get out to the beach. But, eventually I found my new house. It was slightly harder to get back into my room than to get out, but that was probably due to the fact that I was under the influence.

After I got safely into my room I looked at the clock hanging in my room. 3:23 am. I sighed. I knew that I should probably have tried to get a few hours of sleep, but I knew that if I changed and got into that bed that I would just stare at the ceiling until it was an appropriate time to 'wake-up'. I hadn't been able to really sleep in over a year. Deciding that I wasn't going to get any sleep that night I walked into my bathroom. I was really thankful that they had given me my own bathroom because it would have been terrible to share a bathroom with a little kid.

I stripped out of all of my clothes and got under the warm stream. I wasn't that drunk, and I felt the slight buzz that I had gotten at the beach start to fade. After I washed my hair and shaved I got out of the shower. I looked in the mirror for the first time sense I moved. I had my mother's deep blue eyes and her pale complexion. My skin was clear and had a light pink tint to my cheeks. Up until yesterday I didn't know how much of my appearance I had gotten from my father, but seeing him I knew that I had gotten a lot of my looks from him. My hair was the same shade and texture as his; pitch black and as curly as fuck. I also had the same facial structure as he did. But, those realizations pissed me off more than anything. I didn't want to look like him. He pissed me off.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the suite case that was sitting on my bed. I pulled a pair of blue jeans out of the case along with a black t-shirt. I knew that I needed to go get some more winter clothes today. It was barely September and it already felt like winter. Thinking that, I walked back into the bathroom to put some make-up on. I put some mascara on my top eyelashes and some eyeliner on my bottom lid. I knew that I didn't wear any make-up on yesterday when I met my father; and I was kind of upset about that. I wanted him to know what he had left sixteen years ago.

After I was done with my make-up I grabbed the sock full of money that I had in my guitar case and pulled the money out. It was still too early for me to leave. Not to mention I had no idea where a store would be. So I would have to ask someone to take me shopping. Internally groaning at that thought, I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed my guitar, iPod, and phone. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge.

Taking all of my things I walked outside and onto the patio that they had there. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put my earphones in. As the music started to play I grabbed my guitar. It was something that I did in New York when I was bored. I would pick some random song and try to learn the guitar part. After years of practice I had actually gotten pretty good at playing.

After about half an hour of playing She Will be Loved by Maroon 5 came onto my iPod. I loved this song. After I played the first few cords on my guitar I started to sing along_. _

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself, He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else, I drove for miles and miles, and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but somehow, I want more._

I started to sing slightly louder, as well as playing with a little more power.

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved, she will be loved._

Just as I finished those couple of cords it started to rain. I was under the cover of the porch, so I wasn't getting wet. The sight before me was really pretty, and I found myself singing quieter and strumming lighter.

_Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful, I know I tend to get so insecure, and it doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along, yeah, my heart is full and my doors always open, you can come anytime you want._

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved._

I started to feel like I was being watched. I wondered if I had woken somebody up. But, I was too into the song to stop, so I kept going.

_I know where you hide_, _Alone in your car_, _ Know all of the things that make you who you are_, _ I know that goodbye means nothing at all_, _Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls._

_Tap on my window knock on my door_, _I want to make you feel beautiful_.

_I don't mind spending every day_, _out on your corner in the pouring rain_, _Look for the girl with the broken smile_, _ask her if she wants to stay awhile_, _and she will be loved_, _and she will be loved_, _and she will be loved_, _and she will be loved._

_Yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Yeah._

After I played the last few cords I heard someone walking towards me. But, it wasn't loud like I expected it to be. I pulled my earphones out and turned around in my chair.

Standing there was a little girl about seven. She was still wearing a pair of blue pajamas, but that wasn't what I noticed about her. It was the hair. It looked exactly like mine did at her age. I kind of knew that she had to be one of Paul's other daughters.

I smiled at her because it wasn't her that I was mad at, it was her father. She smiled at me proceeded to walk toward me. She climbed into the seat across from me and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was a really cute kid. She had Paul's hair and his cheek bones. But the rest of her seemed to come from her mom.

"Your singing is really pretty." She said with a small smile. I smiled back. It was nice to hear that someone liked my music.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Can you play something else?" she asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Sure," I said "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything is fine." She said. I thought for a few seconds before I started to play Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen. It was one of the only songs that I had memorized. As I sang I saw the little girl look over my head. She was obviously looking at somebody. After a couple of seconds she nodded and went back to watching me play.

After I finished the song I heard some people clapping from behind me. I blushed and turned around. Basically everybody that I had met the day before was standing there, watching me play. I blushed deeper and turned around to face the little girl.

"You didn't warn me." I accused. She smiled a wicked smile and pointed to a man behind me. "Seth told me not to." She said. I laughed and turned around. The man that I had met there yesterday was blushing and scratching the back of his neck. I smiled at him and turned around. Grabbing my half eaten apple and the rest of my things I followed everybody else inside. I went back into my room and put my guitar back into its case. I also plugged my iPod in to charge before I left my room. As I walked down the stairs my phone started to vibrate. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the caller id. Jay. I smiled and pressed the talk button.

"_Why the hell have you not called me?"_ Jays practically yelled at me.

"Well, hello to you to Jay." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I still needed to ask for a ride for later.

"_Ha-ha. Very funny."_ He said _"But, seriously! Why haven't you called me? I was started to think that you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere."_ I laughed at that. It was totally something Jay would say.

"I was busy." I explained "I had to unpack and then I fell asleep." Jay knew that I didn't sleep much, but I couldn't tell him what I really did last night because there were adults in the room.

"_Are you near your dad?"_ he asked. He was good.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"_Oh, well what is he like?"_ I thought about it. I really didn't know anything about him other than he had a daughter and a wife. Hell, I didn't even know his last name.

"I don't know." I replied with a little bit of a laugh. That was sad.

"_Well, what's it like there?" _He asked. I looked out side. It was raining and hailing. Ugh, gross.

"Wet." I replied with a full out laugh. I knew that he was going to be angry at me for that one. I took a seat at the dining table where everybody else was eating cereal. Well basically everybody. The pale people from yesterday were just sitting there talking with the others. Everybody was talking, but I kind of felt like they were listening to my conversation.

"_I swear to God, Kat, if you say that one more time-"_

"What?" I asked interrupting his little threat. We both knew that he wouldn't do anything. "What will you do Jay?"

I heard him sigh from the other end._ "I can't do nothing." _ He said. He actually sounded almost exactly like George Lopez. Ha-ha.

"It's fine I guess. Boring. I have to get some more winter clothes today because it already feels like it's the dead of winter here." I said. I was pretty sure that more than one person looked at me when I said that.

"_Yeah, that does sound boring. So when are you going to be starting school?" _he asked. I really had no idea if my transcripts were even sent out yet.

"I have no idea." I responded truthfully. He sighed. I knew that it had to be irritating him that we were discussing things like old people did. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked.

"_I am in school. I just came to the bathroom to give my flaky friend a call. You know since she had me up all night thinking that she was dead." _I laughed. He was so funny at times, but I knew that he was truly worried about me.

"I'm sorry, Jay. I will start to send you post cards everyday just so you know that I'm not 'dead in a ditch somewhere'." And it worked; he started to laugh.

"_Yeah you better, missy. So what part of Washington are you in exactly?"_ he asked. I wanted to laugh at myself. I truly didn't have any idea of where I was.

"Um, honestly, I have no idea. But, I believe it's small. Like a reservation of some sorts." I said looking up as Seth sat down next to me with a bowl of cereal.

"_Well, you're no help."_ He said with a tiny laugh. Just then my father came into the room with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Jay I got to go. I will talk to you later when I have more to report." I knew that it was killing him not knowing what was going on with me. He had always had a protective side to him. "And get back to class mister or I will have to call and report you." He laughed.

"Okay, mom. I will talk to you later." He said and then hung up. I pulled the phone away and hit the 'end' button.

I was about to get up and grab some orange juice from the middle of the table when I saw a dark hand pop out of nowhere and hand me the carton.

"Thanks." I said when Seth pored me a glass full of the orange juice.

"Welcome," he said with a tiny smile. "So I heard you saying that you needed to get some clothes?" he asked me after I took a sip of my juice.

"Yeah," I said keeping my eyes on him and not on the other people who were definitely watching us. "it's a bit colder here than I thought it would be." I then thought about what Jay said about where in Washington I was. I knew that it would make me feel stupid to ask, but I kind of wanted to know. "So, um, where exactly are we?" I asked looking at my juice to hide my blush. Yeah I sounded dumb.

To my utter surprise nobody laughed right away. After a few seconds I looked up from my orange juice and into Seth's eyes. Again I felt myself just staring into his eyes like the other night. Somebody from the other side of the table cleared their throat, making me jump and break my little staring contest with Seth. I let my hair fall in a little curtain to cover the blush that had just gotten worse. _He's married._ I reminded myself. _You can't look at him like that if he's married._

"Um, we are in La Push." Seth answered trying to sound normal, but I could detect the slight edginess. When I turned to him and raised an eyebrow he elaborated. "It's a tiny Indian Reservation. Like really tiny, so, that's probably why you have never heard of it." I smiled. _Well, at least he doesn't think I'm mental._ "So if you want I can take you with me to Port Angeles. I have to go up there to try to find some parts for my car. And if you want I can drop you off at a mall." I was so thankful for him not mentioning the fact that I didn't know where I lived. And I did really need some long-sleeved shirts and maybe a couple more jackets. So I noodled.

After I did he smiled and turned back to his breakfast. I wasn't sure, but it looked like he had a whole box of cereal in that bowl. _Boys._

A couple minutes later the little girl that listened to me this morning walked into the kitchen. She smiled and grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and sat across from Seth and I. She poured herself some cereal and then looked up at me. I smiled, not sure why she was looking at me like that.

"I'm Chloe." She said suddenly; taking another bite of her breakfast. I liked this kid, she seemed like a mini-me. _Ha-ha mini-me._

"Kat," I replied reaching across the table to shake her hand. She looked at my hand for a few seconds before she took it.

"So, that are you doing today?" she asked going back to eating her cereal.

"I'm going to Port Angeles with Seth to get some winter clothes." I replied easily. She was probably the easiest little kid to talk to. She seemed older than she looked.

"Cool," she said looking at Seth "can I come?" Seth turned to me with a questioning look on his perfect face.

"Sure," I said "if your parents are cool with it." I tried not to acknowledge the small part of me that was telling me that we were most likely related. She then turned to Paul with a pleading look on her face. _Wow, she sure had one hell of a puppy face._

Paul nodded and the little girl squeaked. _Even her squeaks were cute._

When Chloe was finally done eating breakfast we all got into the car that Seth's sister let us borrow for the day. The ride there took about an hour and the whole time Chloe insisted that we listen to Miley Cyrus songs. By the time we arrived at the mall I was ready to shoot myself. The second the car was parked I jumped out of the car and took a deep breath.

Seth was the second person out of the car, and by the look on his face I knew that he was ready to shoot himself too. I laughed at the expression that he had when he turned to me.

"That was torturous." He said with a straight face.

"Tell me about it." I said walking around to his side of the car. Chloe then stepped out of the car and looked around.

"Where to first?" she asked eying the little boutique down the street. It actually had some pretty nice things in the window, so I decided that would be our first stop.

"You want to go there?" I said pointing toward the little boutique. Chloe nodded and started to walk down the street. I followed her after a few seconds. I then noticed that Seth was still walking beside me. He had his hands in his jean pockets and he was looking at me. When I caught him looking at me he turned his gaze down to his feet.

He was actually a pretty hansom person. He had brown hair that was just starting to fall into his eyes. He had sort of a young look about him; making me think that he couldn't be older than twenty. He was also pretty tall, probably over 6' and up close one could see that he had some pretty impressive muscles. They weren't nearly as big as my fathers or some of his friends; but they were still impressive. He also had the most amazing smile that I had ever seen on one person. You would think that he would be down because the weather in this state was crap all the time, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

As we got to the entrance of the store he jogged ahead and got the door for Chloe and myself. I smiled to myself. _Who said chivalry was dead._

As soon as we were in the boutique I felt like I had made a big mistake picking that store. There were pink and frilly things everywhere. But, it looked like Chloe was at home here. She already had a few things picked out from the child racks that were toward the back of the store. Following her lead I started to walk around the tiny store looking for something that I could actually see myself wearing.

After about twenty minutes I had a couple of pairs of jeans and a new leather jacket. I was actually feeling bad for Seth because all he did was sit in the dressing room and tell Chloe and myself that he liked basically everything that was had tried on. But, I wasn't the bad one. Chloe had basically raided the entire store and took everything in her size.

Seth told me that she got it from one of my father's friends, Alice. He told me that Alice was one of the pale people that were there yesterday and this morning. He told me that Alice and her family actually weren't a part of the Quileute tribe, but that they had become great friends over the years. I could tell just by the way that he talked about them that the thought of them like family.

"So, what do you think of your dad so far?' he asked. I wasn't sure if anybody put him up to asking me, but I felt like it was just an innocent enough question, so I decided to answer truthfully.

"He's fine, I guess." I replied looking at the tip of my converse. They had been scuffed from years of wearing them and looked pretty gross.

"You guess?" he said ducking his head so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I know almost nothing about him. Hell, I don't even know his last name." I said right as Chloe walked out of the dressing room with a pair of skinny jeans and a white blouse. She actually looked really beautiful. "I like those." I replied when she asked me what I thought. Seth nodded and she went back into the dressing room.

"Well, he can be kind of a jerk at times, but ever since he found Rachel he isn't nearly as bad. And he does care about you, just so you know." At that I took my eyes off of my shoes and looked at him like he was crazy.

"He didn't care about me when I was born. Hell he didn't give a shit that I lived across the freaking U.S, until those child services people called him. And if my mother never died then he never would have even know what I looked like." I said while trying not to grind my teeth. I hated that the one person who I might consider a friend here was on my father's side.

"Okay, that may be true. But, did you ever think that maybe things happen for a reason? That maybe you were sent here to get to know him?" I thought about that for a few seconds. I did believe that things happened for a reason, but did I really think that I lost my mother and best friend just so I could have a chance at a relationship with my father? I wasn't sure.

"I do things happen for a reason. I'm just not sure I want to forgive him for leaving my mother and me when he didn't even get a chance to meet me. I mean if he had met me then, I was always pretty sure that he would have stayed. But, he didn't even give me a chance." I wanted to sound confident and sure about myself when I said that, but my voice broke on the last word. I looked away from Seth, thinking that I was stupid for telling him so much about myself. I felt him touch my chin, making me look at him.

"I'm sure that if he had met you that he would have stayed, but look at the bright side. If he had never left then we would have never met." I was still looking in his eyes when suddenly his gaze shifted from my eyes to my lips ad back up to my eyes. I jerked away. _He has a wife_. I reminded myself._ And you only met him yesterday!_ I internally yelled at myself.

Just then Chloe came out in her original clothes, holding the things that she wanted to buy. I grabbed the things that I had picked out and walked to the cash register. I pulled out the money that I had grabbed that morning and paid for our things. Seth held the door again for us as we left the little boutique. As we got into his car Chloe turned the radio back onto Miley Cyrus. Seth and groaned at the same time. I laughed and looked over at him.

He was wearing that breathtaking smile again. As we drove toward the nearest car shop Seth and I started to talk about the weather in La Push.

"You mean that it's like this all this time here?" I asked while staring out the window at the cloudy September sky. It was kind of depressing.

Seth then laughed and nodded his head. "Pretty much." He replied as we pulled up to the Checkers. We all got out again and walked in the store. As I walked behind Seth I was silently glad that he knew what he was doing. I had no idea what anything in that store would do.

After he found what he was looking for he paid and we went to go find a place to eat. We ended up eating at a local Arbys because Chloe wanted to. As lunch progressed I found myself watching Seth. I thought about what almost/kind of happened between us. I found myself wishing that he wasn't married just so that I wouldn't have to feel guilty about liking him. Because if I was being honest with myself; I knew that I liked Seth more than just a friend. He was sweet and whole-hearted and not to mention totally hot.

As we were driving back to La Push, I suddenly remembered that I still needed to get toiletries and such.

"Hey, Seth can we stop at a Wal-Mart or something? I need some things."

"Sure." He said as he took an exit at a town called Forks. I remembered that he told me that this was where the Cullen's lived. As we pulled up I looked at the tiny Wal-Mart in front of me. The Wal-Mart in New York was gigantic compared to this one.

Once we were inside I went and got some shampoo and conditioner as well as a razor and some body wash. I also got some lotion and hair brush. Chloe made Seth and I get her some make-up as we were leaving. I personally thought that she was way to pretty to wear and make-up, but I guess when I was her age I did the same thing, so I didn't say anything.

Just as we were leaving I saw a couple of the people from dinner the night before.

"Hey, guys!" Seth said waving his hand over his head. I was kind of wishing that he would have just walked right by them, because at that second it started to rain.

"Hey, Seth." The man with blonde hair said as they walked toward us. "Katherine, Chloe." He said with a slight nod of his head.

"Kat." I said. I really hated when people used my first name because it just sounded too formal. The man smiled at me and held his hand out. I took it and was slightly taken back by the temperature of his skin. It was like he had been icing them before he left his house.

"Hello, Kat. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, I believe we meet yesterday? This is my wife, Esme, and our daughter, Alice." He said pointing to the other people with him. They were all exceptionally beautiful. I felt completely ordinary standing there with them, not to mention the fact that we had never gotten out of the rain, so I probably looked like a drowned cat. _Ha-ha. Pun intended._

"It's nice to meet you all." I said while looking at Alice. She was only about 4'10", but you could tell that she would be a force to be reckoned with. I could also tell where Chloe got her style from. This girl was definitely wearing some designer clothes. She had black hair that was chopped short and spiked in different directions. I also noticed that all of them had whiter than white skin, as well as a strange gold colored eyes.

The doctor then turned to Seth. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" he asked. I was kind of curious as to why Seth would go to their house to eat. From what he had told me throughout the day; he lived with his mom and sister. I wasn't sure, but it sounded like he would have somebody to cook for him if he couldn't cook for himself. But, then again he was telling me how Esme liked to cook.

"Sure." Seth replied, interrupting my brooding. The doctor then turned to me with a brilliant smile.

"If you want your family wishes they may come to. The more the merrier, right?" I tried to put it out of my mind that he said 'my family'. They weren't my family. I barely knew them.

Despite my anger I smiled at him. After all he didn't know that I despised the fact that I had to live with my father. "I will be sure to tell them." He smiled then and turned up to the sky. _He kind of looked like a male model when he did that._

"Well, I should let you guys get going. I hope to see you at dinner." He said before turning and walking into the minuscule Wal-Mart. Seth led us back to the car and we drove the rest of the ride talking comfortably about his friendship with the Cullen's. Apparently he was the first person in La Push to be friends with the Cullen's, and they still had a solid friendship. I think I liked him more because he was the first to see them not as outsiders, but as actual people.

As we made our way inside I suddenly felt as if I didn't want that afternoon to end. I really like not only was Seth the sweetest guy I had met in a long time, but Chloe was the funniest kid in the world. I was actually kind of happy that, in as little as a day, I felt more comfortable in Washington then I ever thought I would. The only thing that troubled me was the fact that I would have to stay here for two more years. I didn't know if I could stay away from New York that long.

After I dropped my things off in my room I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Paul was sitting at the dining room table with a book in front of him. I stopped and stared at him for a second before I decided to tell him about the offer that Carlisle had extended.

"Doctor Cullen said that, if you want, we can go over to his house for dinner." I said without a greeting.

He put the book down and smiled at me. He and Chloe had the same smile. "Sure, what time?" he asked. I looked down. That would have been a good question to ask Doctor Cullen.

"I didn't think to ask. I have no idea." I said while my cheeks turned pink.

"It's fine. I will just give him a call." I nodded at that and left to go unpack the things I got that day as well as the things that I didn't unpack the night before.

As I was unpacking my phone went off; signaling that I had gotten a text.

_So did you find anything out about the parental? –J_

I sighed. I didn't think to ask Seth too much about my father, so I told him all that I knew.

_Well, apparently he is a 'good guy' that has a little bit of a temper. Um…he reads. Oh, and get this; he cares about me. –K_

A few second later I got his reply.

_Ha-ha. Your father really reads? I thought that he wouldn't be able to understand simple English :P-J_

_ Why you say that?-K_

I was truly confused as to why Jay would point out the fact that he reads over the fact that he says he cares about me.

_Well, he left you; so he has to be pretty messed up in the head. –J_

I smiled at his last text. He somehow always knew how to make me feel just a million times better.

_Aw you're sweet. *blushes* Ha-ha. Well, I have to go eat dinner. I will call you later tonight. Luvs you! –K_

**A/n: So there you have it. Chapter three. I hope it was better than the first two chapters because I feel like those ones were done in a little bit of a rush. I will also try to show more of the other characters in the next chapter. Um, so, yeah that's pretty much all I have to say. Hope you enjoyed :) **

**Oh and constructive critism is always welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I know what you guys are thinking;**

**You: What! Two updates in one week? What!**

**Me: Yeah, well, that my friends, is a product of a slow social life *smiles proudly***

**You: OK, then...**

**So, yeah I just broke up with my bf :( so all the time that I was spending with him, will now be spent productively; on the internet :D So I also wanted to answer a question that came up after I posted last chapter. j1u29 pointed out that maybe Seth isn't really married because he is still living with his mom and sister. Now, that was done on purpose and any confusion will hopefully be cleared up in this chapter. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Previously on Running from Tomorrow: Kat excuses herself from dinner when she starts to tear up over her mother. Kat then climbs through her window and walks along the beach; where she meets a couple of people who she will be going to school with. After she gets back into her room she cleans up and goes down to the patio area and starts to play her guitar. She then meets her half-sister, Chloe, and instantly likes her. She then spends the day with Seth and Chloe getting things that she needs for living in Washington. At a Wal-Mart Seth sees some of the Cullen's and they invite all of them to dinner.**

As I was unpacking my phone went off; signaling that I had gotten a text.

_So did you find anything out about the parental? –J_

I sighed. I didn't think to ask Seth too much about my father, so I told him all that I knew.

_Well, apparently he is a 'good guy' that has a little bit of a temper. Um…he reads. Oh, and get this; he cares about me. –K_

A few second later I got his reply.

_Ha-ha. Your father really reads? I thought that he wouldn't be able to understand simple English :P-J_

_Why you say that?-K_

I was truly confused as to why Jay would point out the fact that he reads over the fact that he says he cares about me.

_Well, he left you; so he has to be pretty messed up in the head. –J_

I smiled at his last text. He somehow always knew how to make me feel just a million times better.

_Aw you're sweet. *blushes* Ha-ha. Well, I have to go eat dinner. I will call you later tonight. Luvs you! –K_

I dropped my phone on my bed and walked into my bathroom. My hair looked as if a bird decided to build a nest up there. _Damn Seth!_ I knew that I shouldn't have just stood in the rain. I grabbed the brush that I got earlier and started to brush the craziness away. After that was done I put some hairspray in it just to keep it looking like hair and not a nest. I looked at my outfit then. I was still wearing the jeans and t-shirt from the morning, but the bra I was wearing had gotten soaked.

Sighing I stripped and walked back into my room. I grabbed a basic blue bra and some black underwear. I then grabbed the bag of things that I had gotten from the shopping I did earlier. I grabbed a pair of ripped black jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt. As I put it on I remembered that I wanted to get some more long sleeved shirts while we were out. _Oh well, I guess I'm stuck with tank tops._

A knock at the door made me jump several feet in the air. I sighed and threw a pair of pants on my bed. Seriously, who the fuck needs to knock that loud? I stomped toward my door and threw it open. Paul was standing there wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Yeah, just give me a second and I will be down." I said as I shut the door on his face. I grabbed my phone from my bed and put it into my back pocket. As I walked down the stairs I saw Paul, Chloe, and Rachel waiting for me by the door. I kind of wished that they would just leave without me. It's not like I knew these people.

The car ride from Paul's house to the Cullen's house was only about twenty minutes, and it only took that long because it was raining like there was no tomorrow. After the torturously slow ride we finally pulled into the Cullen's garage. There were only a few cars in there at the moment, but those cars almost made me jizz my pants. Sitting there was a dark blue Holden Efijy. You could tell that it was still being reconstructed because the hood was up and it looked like there were some parts missing. Sitting right next to it was a candy apple 1969 GTO. Now I wasn't a big car person, but the cars in front of me were drool worthy.

Suddenly a tiny hand was on my shoulder. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Chloe asked as she walked over to the Holden Efijy. "This one is Rose's project right now. I was the one that got to pick out the color. Do you like it?" she asked as she turned around and looked at me. All I could do at that moment was nod. She smiled and walked over to me. "Come on, everybody is going to be wondering where we are at." She said as she pulled me away from the cars.

I didn't really think about it until we were inside, but you could tell that the Cullen's were pretty wealthy. Their house was beautiful. It was the kind of house that you would expect Mark Zuckerberg to live in. As we walked through the amazing living room and into the kitchen I smelt something like chicken cooking.

Once Chloe and I finally got into the dining room I was surprised to see that there was still a pretty large amount of people here. There were seven people that I was assuming was the Cullen's, just because they were all really white. _Like your one to judge, your part Quileute and still just as white as them. _I sighed because it was true.

As I walked behind Chloe I suddenly felt a pair of warn hand move over my eyes, blocking my vision. I immediately stopped, forcing whoever was behind me to bump into me.

_Shhhh, Kat. It's just me. Shhhh…_

I started to fall forward from the impact when the hands over my eyes moved to grab my shoulders. The hands that where now holing me in place were extremely warm, or maybe I was just extremely cold.

"Geez, how about a warning next time, eh? I could have hurt you." Seth said from behind me. I knew it was him because; well he was the only person that I really talked to in this place. I turned around and slapped his arm.

"Jesus, Seth! You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that!" I yelled at him. For a second he looked like he might honestly have been sorry, but after a few seconds he burst into a fit of laughter. I turned around and stomped over to an open chair and sat down. I hated when people scared me. Seth sat down next to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He said. He had a straight face on, but you could tell that he wanted to smile by the way the corners of his lips were twitching. I decided to let him off the hook.

"Fine, you're forgiven. But, do it again and I won't be so forgiving." I said giving him the best stink eye I could.

"What did he do this time?" a girl asked as she walked in and sat next to Seth. She was really pretty, like everybody else in this freaking state. There must be something about no sun that made somebody extremely beautiful. She had the same colored skin as Seth did; making me think that she was probably Quileute. She also had really pretty brown hair that had the soft waves. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost looking black. All together she was gorgeous.

I laughed nervously. This was probably Seth's wife, and if it was I could tell why he would have wanted to marry her. "He scared the crap out of me." I said shooting a pointed glare in Seth's direction.

"Yeah, he has a tendency to not make any noise when he moves, it scares the shit out me too." She said looking at Seth. Just the way she looked at him made me feel terrible about what had happened earlier. _Well, it's not like anything actually happened_. "Oh, I am Cayla, by the way." She said reaching across Seth shake my hand.

"Kat." I said with a tiny smile. She already seemed like a nice person. As we sat there for a few more minutes talking about nothing important when Esme came into the room with a two seemingly big chickens in some plates. It looked more like what one would eat for Thanksgiving, not just for an 'every day meal'. As she and Carlisle gave everybody pieces of the festive dinner, a girl sat to the right of me. I was pretty sure it was that girl with the weird name from the other day. Rense-mea?

"Hi," she said with a blinding smile "I'm Renesmee." She said holding her hand out. As I took it I was shocked that it was just as warm as Seth's was. Maybe it was just me.

"Kat."

She smiled at me before she took a bit of her chicken. Just then a big guy came and sat down next to Renesmee. I was pretty sure that it was the guy who helped me with my bags yesterday, but I couldn't be sure because all of those men looked so freaking alike.

"Hey, babe." He said as he leaned in for a kiss from Renesmee. I looked back toward my food.

"Jacob, this is Kat. I think you guys already met?" she said turning to look at me. The man named Jacob looked around Renesmee and smiled at me. _How can these people smile so much?_

"Hey" he said as he reached around Renesmee to shake my hand.

"The guy without a shirt." I said remembering that it was weird how he was wearing so little when it was so cold out.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p' before he took a bite out of his chicken.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Renesmee asked as I took a sip of the water in front of me. I thought about that question for a little. Well, it was rainy and cold and I hated the person I was living with, and not to mention all the people here were really pretty; making my self-confidence plummet. Yeah, I just loved it here.

"It's fine." I said.

"So, have you gotten to know anybody yet?" she asked looking at her family. The only people I kind of knew were Seth and Chloe.

"No, not really." I answered truthfully. I knew that the Child Services lady had introduced me to everybody, but at that time I was so mad at Paul that I didn't even really notice anybody else. Renesmee then smiled at me and pointed to the people at the head of the table. It was Carlisle and Esme.

"Well, that's Carlisle and his wife Esme. And the people sitting to the right of them are Rosalie and her husband Emmett. Um, the one with the short hair is Alice and the one sitting next to her is Jasper. I'm guessing you already know your dad and his wife, as well as Seth and his wife." She said turning to me with another smile. "And these lovely people in front of us are Edward and his wife Bella." The couple in front of us stopped and smiled at me. Like everybody else at this table they were extremely good-looking. It was kind of strange how pretty they all were. I smiled at them the best I could and waved a little.

_There goes what's left of my self-confidence._

After I had finished eating, Renesmee led me toward the kitchen so we could wash our plates. There were some things that I had been wondering about during dinner, but I wasn't sure whether or not it would be weird to ask them or not. As we washed the dishes I finally got up enough courage to just ask Renesmee; I mean what was the worst that could happen? She tells Seth that I'm some sort of stalker that wants to know about his personal life?

"So how long has everybody been married for?" I asked as I rinsed a plate. I really only wanted to know about Seth and Cayla's relationship, but I could listen to more.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme have been married for like twenty years I think. Um, Rosalie and Emmett have been married for ten years. Alice and Jasper have been married for seven years. Bella and Edward have been married for three years and Seth and Cayla have been married for about three months." She said looking down at the plate she was washing. Quite frankly all of those people looked too young to even be married, but I was happy that it seemed that Seth and Cayla could still get an annulment. _Wait, wait, wait! You can't think like that!_ I scolded myself. _He is happily married and you will not get in the way of that!_

"How was the wedding?" I asked in an attempt to hide my anger. Although asking about Seth's wedding may not have been the best way to make me calm down.

"It was fine. It was kind of like a spur-of-the-moment thing. They just invited everybody to the court house and did it there. Although it kind of makes sense. They didn't have the money for a big wedding because they are saving up for a house. They are actually still saving I think." She said as she handed me the next plate.

"Yeah, I think Seth told me something about that? He said that's why Cayla is never in Forks?" I asked. I knew that I was probably sounding like a stalker but he did say that his wife was almost never in Forks due to her job.

"Yeah, she is working in the residency program at the hospital in Seattle, so she lives up there when she's on call and comes down here when she's not. But, they are trying to buy a house between here and there, so that they can spend more time together."

"Makes sense." I mumbled.

Jacob then walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "Hey, girls. We were just about to start playing poker. If you want I can finish up here and you two can go start a round." He said as he put the plates he was caring in the sink.

"Sure, thanks." Renesmee said as she kissed him on the cheek and dried her hands. I thanked Jacob and went back into the dining room to find Emmett passing out card to everybody.

"Hey, ladies" he said as we entered the room and stood behind some seats around the poker table. I noticed that Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Rachel, Cayla, and Chloe were nowhere to be seen. They must not have wanted to play. "Are you in?" he asked getting ready to deal out our cards if we said yes. Renesmee immediately nodded and took a seat at the table. He dealt out her cards and turned to me. "How about it?"

"Well, what are you playing?" I asked. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Texas hold'em. If you don't know how to play then we can always teach you." Now I knew that his offer to teach me was probably just his attempt to be nice, but it pissed me off a little. I already knew how to play, thanks to Jay.

"I know how to play." I said as I took a seat. The man smiled at me and handed me my cards. I knew that I had a pretty good hand the second I saw my cards. I kept my face straight as I placed my bet. We weren't playing for any actual money, but we were playing for some really good looking chocolate.

As everybody else slowly dropped out I was starting to feel very good about my hand. The only others in the game by the time we were ready for the showdown was Seth, Emmett, Alice, and myself. I smiled to myself as both Emmett and Alice were beaten by Seth. As Seth smiled and started to pull the pot toward him, I put my hand on his arm. When he stopped and looked up I smiled and laid down me hand. Seth sat there wide-eyed as he looked at my cards before he slumped into his chair.

"Damn it." He said under his breath before he looked up at me. "I thought you said you knew how to play. Not that you were a freaking beast at it." I laughed at that.

"I normally never get that good of a hand." I said in my defense.

"Ugh-Hugh. I don't believe you." He said picking up his new hand and smiling at it. I wasn't sure if he really was smiling at his cards or if he was trying to make everybody believe that he had a good hand. _Hugh, he's good._ As I got my hand I sighed. Crap. My hand was official Crap.

"Yeah, well you should." I said laying my cards down as I folded.

By the end of our tenth round everybody had officially lost to Jasper. It was kind of weird how I didn't even really notice him there until he won. I sighed as Paul said that we should be going. It was only ten o'clock. _Ugh, old people._

As Chloe and I got into the back seat of Paul's car I pulled out my phone to text Jay.

_Just had dinner with parental friends.-K_

_ Really? How did that go? –J_

I thought about his question for a little. It actually wasn't all that bad.

_Fine I guess. I just don't feel like I actually belong here, you know? I feel like I am just barging into his perfect life. –K_

That was the first time that I had admitted to not actually belonging in this place. Sure, it was not nearly as bad as I had thought it would be, but it still wasn't as good as New York. As I walked into my room my phone suddenly started to ring. Looking at the caller id I smiled.

"Hello?" I said putting the phone up to my ear and walking over to my window. I didn't really feel like going to the beach, but my room just felt like a cage.

"_Hey._" Jay said from the other end. I opened my window and jumped onto the shed roof. Laying down I stared up at all the stars. I guess that was one of the amazing things about living in a small town; you could see so many stars.

"What's up?" I asked. He sounded like he was upset.

"_Nothing. I am just trying to do my homework. I hate English."_ He said sounding more like a third grader than a high school student.

"Aw, poor baby. Does he need some help with his en-guish?" I said in a mock baby voice.

"_No, it's all good. I'm taking a break anyways. So tell me, why you don't feel like you belong again?"_ he asked. I knew that I could tell him pretty much anything, so I just started to spill my guts to him.

"Well, I mean it just seems as if he had this entirely perfect life here before I came. He has a daughter and a wife and friends and then I come here, and what? I feel like I am just destroying all that he has built for himself here. And I mean I want to forgive him, I do. It's just I can't forgive him for never even trying to contact me all these years while he was here living this perfect life. I mean did he even think about me when he was playing with his daughter? Did he ever feel bad on like, Christmases and stuff when he was here living his fucking perfect life? I really doubt he did. Hell, he probably didn't even think about me until my mother died. But, I mean why would he think about me, right? I'm nothing special and-"

_"Stop."_Jay said interrupting my ranting. _"You are perfect just the way that you are. And the fact that your father never bothered to contact you this entire time just shows that he isn't as perfect as he seems. He made, probably, the worst mistake of his life by leaving you. And I am sure that he regrets not having you in his life because you are one hell of an amazing person. And you need to stop crying because it's probably messing up your make-up."_I laughed and wiped away the tears that were running down my face.

"How did I get you as my best friend?" I asked him. I was truly curious as to what I ever did to get such an amazing person in my life.

_"The real question is how I got you to be my best friend."_ He answered.

"Well, you know, I kidnapped you and kept you in my basement until you decided to be my friend." I replied with a little laugh.

"_Well, that explains why I have dreams about you spoon feeding me. It makes so much sense now!"_ he replied with another laugh. I laughed with him for a little while before we fell into a comfortable silence. That's how things were with Jay; comfortable. "_So, do you know when you are going to be starting school again_?"

"I have no idea." I replied. I really should ask somebody about that, but I also kind of liked my mini-break. "Well, I guess I should let you finish your homework. Don't try too hard." I said with a tiny smile.

"Okay, I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night." He said before he hung up.

After he hung up I looked at the time. 11:57. I sighed and looked back up at the sky. I was actually pretty tired. Not to mention the fact that I hadn't slept in like a week.

I then decided that it was worth trying to get a few hours of sleep. I crawled back through my window and walked into my bathroom. I threw out the crappy smelling shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that was there when I got here. I pulled out my mango smelling things and my new razor. Those disposable ones were crap.

As I climbed into the warm water I tried to empty my mind; only focusing on washing my body and my hair. It was hard. I kept finding myself thinking about New York. I knew that I wanted to go over there for Christmas, but it wasn't up to me. If I wanted to go over there then I would need my father to let me go. Not to mention that I would need money for a plane ticket. I groaned and turned the water off.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. After I dried myself off I brushed through my hair. It fell to the middle of my back when it curly, so when it was straight it fell to the small of my back. I would always complain about it getting in the way, but I loved my hair. It was just so cool that I had blue eyes and black hair.

I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and walked into my room. I put on a pair of underwear and a tank top. I didn't have any pajama bottoms because I never really slept, and the only air of sweats I owned was old and gross. I climbed into the big bed and laid down. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Almost immediately I fell asleep. And what felt like was only seconds later I was dreaming.

_I was walking through a beautiful field. The field had the greenest grass that I had ever seen and along the border there were some rose bushes. It was a nice June night, and you could see the full moon off in the distance. Everybody was here to celebrate the end of our first year of high school._

_ As I walked into the middle of the field I was suddenly scared. I wasn't the most social person in our grade, and the only reason I was here was because my boyfriend wanted me to come. He was one of the football players at Bronx Academy High School. And I was his girlfriend. Just thinking about him made my insides fill with butterflies._

_ I made my way over to where I saw Jay. He was only here for the alcohol. He had started drinking about a year ago, and whenever there was a party he would go just to get a 'good buzz'. I had never even tried alcohol before, because the stuff burned my nose just to smell. I couldn't imagine what that stuff would taste like._

_ "Hey." I yelled over the music. They were playing some techno song that I didn't know, but I was still swinging to what I thought was the beat._

_ Jay turned around with a glass of water and smiled at me. "Hey." He replied taking a swing of his water._

_ "Can I have some?" I asked pointing to his water. I was thirsty. Jay laughed at me and downed the rest of the water._

_ "I thought you didn't drink?" he asked setting the glass down on the table._

_ I raised an eyebrow. Why would I not drink water? Jay laughed again and leaned toward me, so close that I could smell his breath. It smelt like alcohol. Oh. It wasn't water._

_ "Never mind." I told him as I turned around and tried to look for my boyfriend. There were so many people that I couldn't even see the other side of the field. I sighed and turned back to Jay. "Have you seen Ashton?"_

_ He took another sip of his drink and shook his head. I headed into the makeshift dance floor to look for him. After a few minutes of searching my vision was suddenly cut off by a pair of big hands. I smiled and put my hands over his, trying to pull them away._

_ "Guess who." A silky voice whispered into my ear. I could feel his breath on my exposed neck, making little goose bumps appear. I smiled._

_ "Um, Brad Pitt?" I asked in an innocent voice. The hands suddenly disappeared and standing in front of me was Ashton. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black Vans. He had his dark blonde hair in a casual disarray and he was smiling his million dollar smile._

_ "No, unfortunately, it's just me." He said as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me into kiss him._

_ "Well, you're no Brad Pitt, but I guess you'll do." I said leaning up to give him a kiss._

_ "Ouch," he said grabbing his chest like I had actually hurt him. "You hurt me." I laughed and pushed him away. He staggered back a couple of steps before he came back up to me and kissed my forehead. "So, have you had anything to drink yet?" he asked as he took my hand and started to lead me towards the drink table. When we got there he dropped my hand and grabbed some yellow liquid in a plastic cup._

_ "No, but I'm good." I said trying not to make a face at the alcohol. He shrugged and grabbed another cup._

_ "You look good tonight." He said as he kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked down at what I was wearing. I had a black skirt on that flew out nicely from my hips and landed about four inches above my knee. I was also wearing a pink long sleeved shirt tucked into the skirt._

_ "Thank you." I said, still blushing._

_ It was close to midnight when Ashton was finally drunk enough to let me take him home. He had his arm slung around my shoulders as we walked down the street to his apartment. As we stopped outside his door I leaned him up against the wall. I reached into his front pocket; looking for his key._

_ "Mmmm…that feels good." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes as I pulled his key out and unlocked the door._

_ "Your drunk." I replied as I helped him to his bed. He plopped down at the end of the bed and put his hands on my hips, making me stand in between his legs._

_ "No, I'm not." He slurred as he started to kiss my collar bone. He then started to move his hands down my legs. Once he got to the back side of my knees he pulled. My knees gave out as he pulled me to straddle his lap. I blushed at the position we were in and pushed lightly on his chest._

_ "Yes, you are. And your parents are in the other room, so you need to stop." I said as I tried to get off of him. But instead of letting me, he moved his hands from my legs to my hips. Only this time his hands were under the fabric of my skirt. My heart felt as if was about to jump out of my chest as he pulled me closer to him. I had never been with a guy like that before, and I wasn't about to be with Ashton like that while he was drunk._

_ "No, they are not. They went to Brooklyn for a weekend-getaway." He said as he started to kiss down to my breasts. I squeaked as I felt his hot mouth on what little cleavage I had._

_ "Stop. I'm seriously not going to do this while you are drunk." I stated as I tried to climb off of him again. This time though he grabbed my leg and flipped us, so that he was lying on top of me. I tried to push him off, but he just grabbed my hands and held them above my head with only one of his. "Knock it off! Get off of me!" I yelled as I tried to push him away. He didn't seem to hear me because he took his other hand and trailed it down my stomach. "Seriously, Ashton! This isn't funny anymore! Stop!" I yelled as tears started to collect in the corners of my eyes._

_ He seemed to hear me that time because he took his face from my neck to look me in the eye. "Shhhh, Kat. It's just me. Shhhh…" he mumbled as he went back to kissing my neck. He didn't stop. _

"STOP!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed. I was dizzy and covered in sweat, but it didn't matter as I threw my blankets off of me. I got out of my bed and walked over to my window. I threw it open and threw my legs out. I sat there for a few moments as I let the light rain wash away the tears that had started to fall as I slept. I wiped them away roughly and sighed. _It wasn't real. _I told myself over and over again. _It kind of was._ I reminded myself after a few seconds. _Yeah, it kind of was._ I thought as I climbed back into my room and shut the window.

**A/n: Well. Yeah. There you go. I hope nobody was effected by Kats dream, and if anybody was then I would just like to say that I am sorry. It is a critical part of Kats life and it will be affecting her in the future. Um…. Yeah, that's all I got for now. I will try to be updating as soon as I can, but I still have to work, so it may not be for a couple more days. Mmmk… I hope you all enjoyed :)**

** -A**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Yay! Another update! Yeah, like I said last chapter, I have no social life. SO, I will probably be trying to update every Friday. At least that's what I am hoping will happen. But, you know, life has a way of getting in the way of plans :) Also someone said that they were confused about the last chapter, and yea, she was raped. I just wanted the dream to stop where I thought that she would have woken up at. Don't worry though; there will be more talk about it in later chapters. I am sorry for any confusion that it caused :) Um...so...yeah...that's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Previously on Running from Tomorrow: Kat attends dinner at the Cullen's where she meets Seth's wife, Cayla. She learns that they only got married a few months before hand. She also learns that they are saving for a house and that Cayla is a med student. After dinner she heads back to Paul's house and calls Jay. She tells him about all of her insecurities about living in Washington, but he calms her down. After the call she goes to sleep and has a nightmare about am ex-boyfriend of hers.**

_He seemed to hear me that time because he took his face from my neck to look me in the eye. "Shhhh, Kat. It's just me. Shhhh…" he mumbled as he went back to kissing my neck. He didn't stop. _

"STOP!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed. I was dizzy and covered in sweat, but it didn't matter as I threw my blankets off of me. I got out of my bed and walked over to my window. I threw it open and threw my legs out. I sat there for a few moments as I let the light rain wash away the tears that had started to fall as I slept. I wiped them away roughly and sighed_. It wasn't real_. I told myself over and over again. _It kind of was_. I reminded myself after a few seconds. _Yeah, it kind of was_. I thought as I climbed back into my room and shut the window.

The clock on my wall said that it was still only 2:45. I was so pissed off. _I can't even get one night of peaceful sleep? _I thought as punched the wall. To my surprise, the wall showed no sign of the abuse that I had just inflicted upon it. I pulled my arm back and punched it again…..and again…..and again.

After about the fifth time I punched the wall the pain of my hand finally made itself known. A sharp pain shot straight through my knuckles and seemed to reach my shoulder. I stopped punching the innocent wall and looked at my hand. It was red and there was some blood just starting to form on the tip of my middle knuckle. I groaned and turned toward the door.

I was just about to open my door when I remembered what I was wearing. Or rather; what I wasn't wearing. _Pants!_ I turned around and found my suitcase. I was able to get the zipper open and pull out a pair of skinny jeans. As I pulled them on I silently cursed myself because every time I tried to pull them up my hand would throb. _Did I really need to wear __only__ skinny jeans?_

I finally had to just lay down on the floor and kind of wiggle into my jeans. After I went through the whole other problem of actually buttoning my jeans I walked over to my door. As I walked down the stairs I got a good look at the house. The walls were a soft brown color and the sofas were an off white color. There was a big flat screen TV hanging up a few yards away from the door. There were some plants spread across the room as well as a few pictures of, what I was guessing, Paul's friends and family.

Behind the sofas there was a set of double doors. I opened them and took a left; toward the kitchen. I still had no idea where I would end up if I took a right. I walked over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables. I almost yelled when the vegetables made contact with my knuckles. They were starting to turn a sickly purplish color.

After standing awkwardly in the kitchen for a few minutes I finally decided to look around. I headed back down the hall I just came from and kept walking. There were two doors at the end of the hall. The one on the right was a restroom with only a toilet and a sink. The door on the left led to, what I was assuming, was an extra bedroom. It looked almost identical to the one that I had. I shut the door and walked back into the living room. There was a door across from the stairs, on the left wall. I walked over and opened it. It looked like an office. There was a computer sitting on a big desk that was covered in papers.

I walked out of the office area and walked back upstairs. There was a little loft looking area that had a bunch of toys scattered everywhere. The walls were a light green color and the chairs were a deep purple. To the left there was another set of stairs that led up to the third floor. I was assuming that this was where Chloe played. Instead of turning left and going back to my room I turned right and started to walk down the hall. After a couple yards I saw a door on the very end of the hall way. It was slightly ajar, so I peeked inside. It was obviously my father's room. The walls were a light blue and the furniture was white. The blankets were a mixture of light and dark blue flowers, giving the room a more feminine touch.

After walking back down the hall, threw the loft area, and pass my door, I came to a door at the end of my hall. I opened it carefully, hoping that I wouldn't wake whoever was inside. The walls to this room were a bright pink color. The furniture was a dark brown and the blankets that were covering Chloe were a light pink. The room looked a lot like what I assumed to be a 'normal' little girls room. There were pictures of other little girls, her friends I believe, and of her dad and mom. There were also a lot of pictures of celebrities on her walls. It was mostly pictures of Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus. Obviously she needed to be educated in good music.

I turned around and walked back threw the hall, the loft area, and finally back down to the living room. I would just have check out the third floor another day. I sat down in one of the sofas surrounding the TV and grabbed the remote. I turned the TV on and started channel surfing. I finally found some action movie and settled deeper into the sofa. About half way through the movie I heard some noise coming from upstairs. I turned around and looked up to the second floor and saw Chloe. She was coming down the stairs dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder and her shoes in her other hand. She dropped her things by the door and turned to me.

"Morning." I said with a slight nod in her direction. She smiled and joined me on the sofa.

"Morning," she said as she turned her attention to the TV. There was some form of a car chase happening. "What are you watching?" she asked as she brought her knees up to her chin. I wasn't sure if she was supposed to be getting ready for school or not, but I wasn't about to send away my company.

"The Fast and the Furious." I answered as I turned the volume up. I had it turned down earlier so that I would wake anybody. She didn't say anything and just went back to watching the movie. After about ten minutes Rachel came down the stairs dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white blouse. She dropped her purse next to Chloe's backpack and looked at us.

"Good morning." She said as she walked over to us. She took a seat next to Chloe and looked at the TV for a few seconds.

"The Fast and the Furious?" she asked turning to look at me. I nodded and she turned back to the TV. "Well, we have to get going soon, Chloe, have you had some breakfast?" she asked turning to look at the little girl next to her. Chloe shook her head and got off of the sofa. She walked through the double doors and disappeared; leaving me alone with her mother.

She had the same russet skin that all of the Quileute people had, as well as the black hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was free of any wrinkles of acne marks, and she didn't seem to be wearing a lot of make-up. She turned to me and smiled.

"You, on the other hand, will have to stay here for the day. Paul will be at the garage today and I have to work, so unfortunately you will be all alone today." She said with a tiny frown. I really liked the sound of being alone. "Well, unless you want to go to the garage with Paul?" she said turning to me with a smile.

"I'm fine being here alone." I said. I didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it came out, but I didn't want to be stuck in a garage with Paul all day. I would rather be at school. "Do you happen to know if my transcripts have been received yet?" I asked as an afterthought.

She seemed to be taken back by my sudden change in topic, but decided to answer me anyway. "Um, I'm not sure, actually. I will stop by your school after work today and see if they have or not."

"Okay, thanks." I said as I turned back to the TV. I thought that she had forgotten about me going with Paul to the garage until she sighed.

"So, did you want to go to the garage today?" she asked turning to me with a hopeful smile. She seemed like a nice enough person; and I didn't want to take my anger out on her, so I tried to make my tone soft.

"Well, what would I even do there? I don't know anything about cars." I said in an attempt to hide the fact that I really just didn't want to go.

"You can answer phones and stuff like that. I'm sure that Paul would appreciate the help." She said with a slight pout. I sighed and looked back to the TV. I didn't have a problem with Rachel, so I tried not to upset her.

"I'll think about it." I said. Just then Chloe came back into the room. She walked over to the door and put her shoes on and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm ready." She said looking expectantly at her mother. Rachel sighed and stood up.

"I really hope you give it a chance." She said before she walked out of the door. I had a nagging suspicion that she was talking about more than a job.

I sat there watching the movie until Paul cane down the stairs. He sat down next to me and looked at the movie for a little until I decided that being in the same room as he; just wasn't going to work. I stood up and grabbed the, now melted, bag of vegetables with me.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked as I passed him to go into the kitchen. I flinched at the loudness of his voice before I turned toward him.

"I fell out of my bed this morning." I lied easily. I wasn't about to just come out and tell him all of my problems; not that he would care. He looked at my hand for a few moments before turning back to the TV. I turned on my heel and started to walk toward the kitchen again.

"The walls are pretty hard. Next time aim for a pillow." I heard him say as I was walking down the hall. I rolled my eyes and threw the vegetables back in the freezer. _I didn't need advice from him._

I grabbed a banana and walked outside. It was raining, but it was that kind of rain that didn't really count as rain because it was so light. I stepped off of the patio area and started to walk. I still had no shoes on, but the mud under my feet felt amazing. Kind of like a mud bath for my feet. I smiled and looked up at the sky. The rain wasn't actually all that bad. It was actually kind of refreshing.

I started to walk through the forest, toward the beach. When I got there I was surprised to find a lot of people out. There were some people who were running down the beach, some who were having a morning picnic, and some who were taking a swim. _So this is what people do when kids are in school._

I walked for a little before I decided to sit down. I stared out at a little girl who was running away from her mother when suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and looked at the forest behind me.

After a few seconds of staring a figure stepped out. I recognized Seth almost immediately. He was wearing a pair of pants and a white t-shirt. He smiled at me before he took a seat. He stared at the water for a few moments before he spoke.

"Morning." He softly said. I was funny that such a regular word said in such a regular way could make my stomach flutter. _Married!_

"Morning." I whispered. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, both of us content with the silence. After a while Seth decided to break the silence.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked while pushing my shoulder playfully. After I picked myself up I laughed; he was strong.

"Are you saying that you don't want me here?" I asked instead of answering. I looked over at him to see that he was smiling at me. I didn't know what to do, so I smiled back.

"I'll always want you here." He said looking back out to the waves crashing against the shore. I wanted to ask him to elaborate, but I didn't want him to think that I was some sort of blushing school-girl that needs a guy to make her feel special.

"I don't know if the new school has gotten my transcripts yet." I said after a couple of seconds. He nodded in understanding before turning back to me.

"So what do you plan to do today?"

I hadn't really thought about it all that much. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. I really wanted to look around the town, but I wasn't sure if it would be a long walk and I didn't want to get caught in the rain. "What are you going to do today?" I asked suddenly.

"I have to work today." He said with a grimace.

"Where do you work?" I asked. Maybe I could tag along with him and get out of having to work with Paul.

"Jacobs garage." He answered. _There goes my plan._

"Nice." I replied watching as a couple walked down the beach in front of us.

"Yeah," he said, sounding like he was deep in thought. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked suddenly. I jumped a little at the loudness of his voice before settling down. I thought about it for a little. If I went then I would have to spend the day with Paul. But, I would also get to spend the day with Seth; not to mention Rachel would be happy with my choice. I could also earn major brownie points for the future. And maybe if I am good then I could go to New York soon.

"Sure." I said getting up. We started to walk back to the house when Seth started to laugh. I looked at him for a second, but he was looking at my feet. I looked down and saw why he was laughing. My feet were covered in a thick layer of mud, sand, and some green stuff.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" he asked after he calmed his laughing. I shrugged.

"The mud felt nice." I defended myself. He chuckled a little before dropping the subject. As we reached the patio he turned to me with a smirk. I took an automatic step back; eying his suspiciously.

"You can't walk through the house like that." He said motioning to my feet. I crossed my arms.

"Watch me." I said as I tried to push past him and through the sliding glass doors. I didn't even get a single foot in the door before I felt warm hands on my hips. Suddenly I wasn't on my feet anymore. I was thrown over Seth's shoulder and we were walking through the kitchen. I faintly heard some laughter before I we were walking down the hall and up the stairs.

I crossed my arms to show him that his tactics were not working. After a few seconds I saw my mistake. He jumped up the last two steps; the momentum causing my face to collide with his back. I heard a small 'snap' sound before I felt the pain. It felt like somebody had just punched me square in my face. I uncrossed my arms and help my nose.

"OW!" I yelled. Seth seemed to notice that there was something wrong with me because he moved me so the he was carrying me bridal style. His eyes widened as he saw the blood flowing from my nose and down my hands.

"What happened?" he asked as he walked us through my room and into the adjoining bathroom. He set me down on the edge of the tub with my feet in the tub before he turned the water on. He turned around and started to go through the cabinets. He found a medical kit that I didn't know was in there before he grabbed a cloth and ran it under some cold water. He sat down next to me and put the cloth under my nose. The bleeding was slowing down, but it was still sore. I winced as he gently touched my nose. "So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" he asked with a tiny smile. Up until then I had been focusing on the way his muscles flexed when he was doing such simple things.

"Um," I shook my head slightly to clear it, but that just made the pain more promenade. I winced and closed my eyes tightly. "Your back is like a freaking rock." I said when he touched my nose. He laughed lightly; causing me to open an eye to glare at him.

"It's not my fault you decided to bang your face on my back." He said as he cleaned off the last of the blood. He then turned my head to the side to inspect it.

"Well, technically, you were the one who insisted on carrying me upstairs and you were the one who made me bang my face on your back. And you're the one with a freakishly hard back. So it kind of is you fault." I said as he turned my face the other way. He laughed at my explanation before replying.

"Well, then I am sorry for making you hurt yourself." He said before he chuckled. I scowled for a second before rolling my eyes. "I don't think it's broken." He said finally after touching it more.

"That's good." I said as I picked my hand up from my lap to hold the, now warm, cloth next to my nose.

"What happened to your hand?" Seth suddenly said while pulling my hand away from my nose to inspect it. My hand was still a sick purple color, and the tip of my knuckle was starting to scab over. It actually looked really gross.

"I fell out of my bed this morning." I said keeping my eyes on my hand. Seth laughed again. _I wonder what he finds so funny about me hurting myself._

"It looks like you hit something." He said while trying to hide his smile. I pushed his shoulder lightly instead of answering. We sat there for a few seconds before I reached over and turned off the water. My feet were squeaky clean. I stood up and Seth helped me climb out of the tub by holding the tops of my arms. I was really thankful for him because knowing my luck I probably would have fallen and killed myself.

After I was out of the tub Seth was still holding my arms. He was looking at the shirt that I had worn to bed the night before. I noticed that there was some blood staining the collar of it. I was about to tell Seth to get out of my room so that I could change when I was suddenly surrounded by warm arms.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He mumbled into my hair. I hadn't been expecting the hug, so my arms were trapped under his, pinned to my side. I awkwardly tried to pat his back as I answered.

"It's fine. It wasn't really your fault. I shouldn't have let go." I said in attempt to console him. He sounded like he was about to cry. He let go of we and walked out of my room. I was about to follow him when I remembered my shirt. I stripped out of it and my jeans, because they had sand in them, and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of gray skinny jeans and a loose white tank top. I grabbed the black leather jacket that I got the other day and threw on my Converse. I wasn't sure if the garage had a dress code of something, so I tried to look a little bit better.

I had never put make-up on that morning, so I walked back into the bathroom and put on some mascara and eyeliner. I brushed through my hair and decided that it would look good in a French braid that wrapped from one ear and tied into a side ponytail. After I made sure that there was enough hairspray to keep it all in place I walked back into the living room. There were a couple of the other guys sitting around watching some movie with a lot of girls with really big boobs in it. I sat down next to Seth and tried to figure out what was happening. I eventually gave up trying and just sat there.

A couple minutes, and a sex scene, later Paul walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a gray shirt on. The guys stood up and walked out the door with him, like little ducklings would follow their mother. It was pretty funny.

We all piled into Paul's minivan and started to drive down the road. I had the passenger seat, so I was able to see some of La Push as we drove by. There was a little grocery store just a block away from where we lived, and a little ways away from that there was a diner. Other than that there was pretty much nothing but houses.

When we pulled up to garage I was shocked to see a lot of the guys that had been at Paul's house were working there. They were mostly under cars doing, what I thought, were oil changes. When the other guys walked in there were a chorus of 'hey' and 'whets up' thrown around. Paul automatically went over to a car at the end and started talking to the man there. The other guys all went their separate ways, helping others.

I stood there for a few minutes before I got irritated. _Why did I come if nobody would tell me what to do? _After looking around for a few more minutes I decided that I wasn't going to be of any help there. I walked through the door that said 'front office' on it. The room I was in had a small desk cutting the medium size room in half. There were some plants and a few chairs set on the other side of the desk. I took a seat in the bid chair next to the computer and put my feet up on the desk. I sat there for a few more minutes before I picked up a folder that was sitting on the desk. After looking through it for a few minutes I decided that it was a day planner. It had all of the appointments of people that were having car trouble as well as the time that they would be there.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

I jumped when the phone sitting on the desk rand suddenly. I looked out of the window overlooking the garage and it seemed like everybody was busy. I looked back at the phone and hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um, hi. I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong number." An elderly sounding lady said from the other side of the phone.

"Well, who are you trying to reach?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I am looking for The Asylum Auto Garage?" she said, but it came out as more of a question.

I panicked for a second before I saw the logo on the front of the folder that I was still holding.

"Oh, um, yeah. That's us. I'm sorry I'm new to this whole 'answering phones' thing." I apologized. I felt kind of stupid then, so I decided that I could change the subject. "Are you having car problems?" I asked.

"Oh, yes!" she said like I had just asked her the most important question ever. "My car wouldn't start this morning and I'm not sure why. I was wondering if somebody could tow my car and check it out for me." The way she said that just made my heart break. I opened the folder and looked at the time slots that everybody had open for today. Seth had an open time slot in about an hour, and I thought that would be enough time to bring the car down and fix it.

"Yes, we have an opening in about an hour, so I will have one of our mechanics go and pick your car up then. Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked as I opened the folder. I saw that I needed to get her name and address. After I wrote down her name and where she lived I hung up and walked through the door.

I found Seth bent over the hood of a car. "Hey." I called out as I walked up behind him. He turned around and looked at me for a second.

"Hey!" he said with a lot of enthusiasm; like I was his favorite person ever.

"Um, I have a favor to ask you." I said as I stood in front of him. I didn't notice until I was standing this close to him, but he was tall. At least five inches taller than my 5'5" stature. He was wearing the same jeans and white t-shirt that he had been wearing that morning, but his time he had black spots all over him.

"Whacha need?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a rag next to him.

"Well, this lady called and she said that her car wouldn't start this morning and I looked into that folder that had everybody's times and stuff and I saw that you were available next hour so I said that you could go get her car and take a look at it. I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience, but she sounded really nice and I didn't see anybody that would be able to tell me what to do, so I just guessed and… um… I'm sorry if it's a bad time." I finished. I knew that I started to sound like a babbling idiot toward the middle of my little speech, but I just couldn't make myself shut up. I suddenly felt a warm hand touch my chin, making me look up and into his eyes.

"It's fine. I am almost finished with this car and then we can take the tow truck and pick up the lady's car. Did you get her address?" he asked. I faintly noticed that he was still gently holding my chin, but it was nice, so I didn't say anything. I nodded and he smiled. "Then we will go as soon as I'm done. I hope you don't mind coming; I may need some help." I shook my head.

"Um, no…no I don't mind." I stuttered. I wanted to roll my eyes at my own stupidity. _Really? I have to start stuttering now?_

"Okay then." He said as he let go of my chin. I turned and walked back toward the office. When I was about half way there I heard Seth talking. "Oh, and you may want to say the name of the company as soon as you answer the phone. It may prevent any confusion." He said with another smile. I nodded and walked through the door.

I didn't really think about what he said until I sat down and looked at the phone. _How did he know that I had fucked up my first time answering the phone? _I looked out of the window and into the garage. Seth's station was one of the further ones away from the office. And the garage was really loud. _Maybe he had messed up answering the first time too? _It would make a lot more sense than him actually hearing my phone call.

After a few minutes of just sitting there I started to go through the desk. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to, but that's what they get for leaving me alone. I pulled out some rubber bands and started to shoot them into the plant pot across the room. I was strangely entertained by the time Seth came into the office.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and let him lead me through the garage. We got into the tow truck and headed to the place I told him. Apparently, La Push was such a small place that everybody knew where everybody else lived. We pulled up next to an old Volkswagen bug and got out. After a small conversation with the lady there Seth started to hook up the car. It was pretty simple and Seth didn't really need my help. But he did have me do some simple things like 'wrap that over that' and 'throw that to me'. And it strangely did make me feel better. I didn't feel like just 'Paul's daughter that got stuck with him at work' anymore; I felt like I was helping.

After the car was secured we went back to garage in the truck. It was a little awkward because we offered to drive the lady there with us so she wouldn't have to call a cab, so I was stuck in the middle seat. As we rode in the silence I was reminded about how close I was to Seth by his leg rubbing up against mine. It wasn't intentional, but I didn't make any move to stop it, just like earlier in the garage.

By the time we got back I was blushing like there was no tomorrow. I climbed out of the cab and showed the lady where the waiting area was. As we sat there across from each other at the desk I started to feel a little wierded out. The lady was just sitting there, staring intently at me. When I looked up she smiled at me.

"You like that boy, don't you?" she asked. I immediately knew that she was talking about Seth, but I decided to play dumb.

"What boy?" I asked looking at the rubber band that I was holding.

"The boy that came with you. The good-looking one." She said with a sly smile.

"No, I don't." I said as I twisted the rubber band around my finger. The pain helped me keep the blush out of my cheeks.

"He likes you too, you know." She said like she didn't even hear me.

"Is that so?" I asked. I was pretty convinced at that point that she was crazy. Seth had a beautiful wife. A doctor wife at that. And I was just some high school student with a silly little crush.

"Yes, dear. You may not see it yet, but he loves you. And it is a special kind of love. It will never be broken." She said while using her hands to draw a heart in the air. _Really crazy._

I was about to tell her that he had a wife when the door to the garage opened. Seth stepped in to the room and handed the lady her keys.

"There you go. All that was needed was a new spark plug." He said with a smile. After the lady paid for the services, she went and got her car.

I couldn't get what she said out of my head for the rest of the day. Why would _Seth_ like _me?_ It just didn't make science to me. As we drove back to Paul's after they closed for the day I was super-aware that Seth was sitting a little closer than he should have been in the tiny middle seat.

We got into the house and Chloe ran up to us. "Hey!" she yelled as she ran into my legs. I wasn't sure; but it didn't seem like she liked me that much this morning. I gently patted her head for a few moments before she let go. "Guess what I learned today!" she yelled as she jumped up and down in front of me. _Who gave her sugar?_

"What?" I asked.

Her face erupted into an even bigger smile before she motioned for me to move toward her. I crouched down so that she could whisper into me ear. "You're my sister!" she whisper-yelled into my ear.

I turned my head toward her. _I kind of already figured that one out._ But instead of saying that I smiled at her. "Really?" I asked with excitement in my voice. Yeah, I already knew that she was my sister, but she didn't. And now she was happy; and her happiness was catchable.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah! Cool, hugh?" she said as I stood up.

"Yup, it sure is." I said as I took my shoes off. I noticed that we weren't alone in the room. Rachel, Paul, Seth, and some other dude were there.

"Hey. Chloe? Why don't you go finish your homework?" Rachel suggested. Chloe sighed but went up the stairs and into her room. "Sorry about that." Rachel said when she was out of ear shot. "She was wondering who you were, and I thought the truth would be the best thing to tell her." She said as she walked over to me.

"It's okay." I said as I plopped myself onto the sofa. I grabbed the remote and turned it onto MTV. As some guy was rapping things that I couldn't even understand Rachel walked in front of me. She held out a thick envelope to me. I took it cautiously. "What's this?" I asked as I flipped it over to open it.

"It's about your mother health insurance." Rachel said in a tiny voice. Suddenly it felt like I had a grapefruit in my throat. I mumbled thanks and left the room.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed. I wiggled into the middle of the bed and opened the envelope. There was paper in there telling me that my mother had half a million dollars in life insurance. I swear my eyes almost left my face when I saw that number. I read on and found out that I could only collect the money if I was eighteen or older. The papers said that the money would be held in a bank account until the time that I could start using it. I signed the last piece of paper that said that I understood everything and put it into the return envelope. I grabbed my copy of the papers and put them into my nightstand. I didn't realize until I saw a tear fall onto the blankets, but I was crying.

I wiped my eyes hastily and looked out of the window. I was considering leaving when I heard my name being called. I wiped around my eyes one more time before leaving my room. As I walked into the kitchen I found Rachel making some pasta looking thing.

When she saw me she stopped what she was saying and smiled. "I forgot to tell you, but the school got your transcript earlier today, so you will be able to go to school by Wednesday." She said with a smile. _Ew, school._ I would gladly have spent the rest of my life in the garage instead of going to school. Instead of saying that, I just nodded and walked back into the living room. I sat down on the sofa with Seth and Chloe and watched some reality show.

When we were all called to dinner I stood up and followed Chloe to the dining room. I sat through the annoyingly long dinner and finally retreated to my room. I didn't stay there long though. I climbed through the window and ended up on the beach. I thought about the person who I had met there earlier, Tony. I decided that I would text him since I knew that I was going to school on Wednesday.

_Hey-K_

I sent that and sat down on the sand with my feet in the water. I didn't realize until I was there, but I wasn't wearing any shoes. As I stared at my feet I got a text.

_Hey! What's up? –T_

_Just found out that I will be going to school on Wednesday :) –K_

After only a few seconds I got his reply.

_Nice! I can't wait to see you!-T_

I knew that the text was probably his way of flirting, but I dint like him like that.

_Yeah, I can't wait to get out of my house. –K_

I hated calling it 'my' house, but I couldn't think of another way to say that without sounding weird.

_Yeah, I'll bet. Well, I am going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.-T_

I was a little confused about his last text until I saw the time. It was close to two in the morning. So, technically tomorrow was Wednesday. I sat there for a while thinking about going to school tomorrow.

I wasn't the kind of person to just walk up to people and introduce myself, but I was fine if people came to me. That was the main reason Jay and I had been friends, we were both like that. Thinking about Jay made me slightly more nervous about going to school. I had never actually gone to school when Jay wasn't there. If he was sick; then I would stay with him. If he ditched; I would too.

I didn't know how to go into a new place without him. As I sat there having a tiny panic attack on the beach I heard a wolf howl in the distance. I know that it should have scared the hell out of my, but I felt my muscles start to relax at the sound. _Weird._

**A/n: So like I said I will try to update every Friday from now on, but don't be mad if I update during the week. It just meant that I finished the chapter and could wait to post it :) So yeah…. Please review! It seriously makes my day when I hear your guys' thoughts about this story.**

** -A**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Yay! Friday update! I told you guts I could do it! *smiles proudly* So I have a question for you guys before I go further into the story; do you guys want more of the wolf pack/ Cullen's? Because I really want to corporate everybody in this story, but will take a while to write if I try. Now, I don't mind taking the time to do so, if you guys want me to. But, if you guys want it to be mainly just Paul and his family and Seth and his wife then just tell me so, because I don't want to take all that time if nobody wants them in the story. **

**Also a guest asked this question; "I really don't understand why she doesn't leave. If Seth imprinted on her why is he still married? I would tell Paul he is a jerk and a loser. Why is she not doing this?" And the only thing I can say is you have to read. Up to this point Paul hasn't said anything to set her off yet. She doesn't have any money to leave right now. But, as for the Seth thing, well I can't tell you without giving it away. So, just wait! Ha-ha that's all I can say right now.**

**Previously on Running from Tomorrow: Kat goes to work with Paul and Seth because she wanted to spend time with Seth. She helps him tow a car of an old lady. The old lady says some weird things about Seth and Kat. Kat also signed the papers that say that she won't get the money from her mother's health insurance until she is eighteen. She also finds out that she will have to go to school in a day.**

_Hey-K_

I sent that and sat down on the sand with my feet in the water. I didn't realize until I was there, but I wasn't wearing any shoes. As I stared at my feet until I got a text.

_Hey! What's up? –T_

_Just found out that I will be going to school on Wednesday :) –K_

After only a few seconds I got his reply.

_Nice! I can't wait to see you!-T_

I knew that the text was probably his way of flirting, but I didn't like him like that.

_Yeah, I can't wait to get out of my house. –K_

I hated calling it 'my' house, but I couldn't think of another way to say that without sounding weird.

_Yeah, I'll bet. Well, I am going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.-T_

I was a little confused about his last text until I saw the time. It was close to two in the morning. So, technically tomorrow was Wednesday. I sat there for a while thinking about going to school tomorrow.

I wasn't the kind of person to just walk up to people and introduce myself, but I was fine if people came to me. That was the main reason Jay and I had been friends, we were both like that. Thinking about Jay made me slightly more nervous about going to school. I had never actually gone to school when Jay wasn't there. If he was sick; then I would stay with him. If he ditched; I would too.

I didn't know how to go into a new place without him. As I sat there having a tiny panic attack on the beach I heard a wolf howl in the distance. I know that it should have scared the hell out of my, but I felt my muscles start to relax at the sound. Weird.

I stayed on the beach until I say the sky start to lighten. It was still dark, but it was starting to turn into a deep gray color. I had somehow ended up on my back during the few hours I was on the beach; staring at the stars. It was strange that in all of the time I had looked at the stars in New York; I never noticed how many there were. It looked like there were billions upon billions of stars. As I sat there I heard some leaves moving behind me. I turned around and stared at the trees behind me. I didn't see anything, so I stood up. I walked hesitantly towards the woods.

I stood at the edge and peered in. I didn't see anything, so I started to walk in. I walked the familiar path back to the house and climbed back into my room. I looked around the very boring room that was slowly becoming my own. I had my cloths thrown everywhere and my iPod was sitting in its home, playing some music. I grabbed it and walked into my bathroom. I turned it up so that I could hear it over the spray of the water.

I stripped out of my cloths and undid my hair. I got into the shower and started to wash my hair. I grabbed my razor and shaved my legs and under my arms. After everything was done I stood in the water for a few extra minutes. It was nice to have a few moments where I didn't have to pretend like everything was fine. I stood there and let the past few days play through my consciousness.

I didn't realize I was crying until the sobs escaped my lips. I found myself sliding down the shower wall and curling into a ball. I sat there until the water started to turn cold. I reached over and turned the water off. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and climbed out of the tub. I wiped all of the water off of my body. I avoided the mirror and walked straight into my room.

I threw on a pair of blue underwear on and a black bra. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans from my dresser and threw those on to. I searched through my drawers looking for a t-shirt when there was a knock at my door. I cussed myself internally and walked toward the door. I had planned to just open the door a little bit and stick my head out of the door; using the door as a shield.

I opened the door, and knocked onto my butt as the door swung open. Seth walked into my room, already talking so fast that I could barely keep up.

"So I asked your dad and he said that we could head up to the Cullen's today. Alice has apparently been dying to get her hands on you because you have like an amazing body, and I know that you need like some major long sleeved shirts because all we ever see you in is tank tops. You also need some jackets too, because it is about to get really cold soon and that little leather jacket you have isn't going to do much against the rain. You-" he stopped what he was saying when he turned around and saw me on the floor. "Aren't wearing a shirt?" he said as his eyes trailed down my partially naked torso. I knew that I should have tries to cover up, but the way I saw it; it was basically the same thing as seeing me in a bikini. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"No, I'm not. Why are you in my room?" I asked as I pushed past him and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed the first thing I touched and threw it on. He was still staring at me in a very wired way. I was contemplating throwing him out of my room for being a creeper when he shook his head.

"Um, I came to tell you that we could go to the Cullen's today, you know, if you wanted to." He said as he slowly made his way toward the door. I thought about it for a few seconds. If I went then I would need to play dress-up with that girl named Alice. But if I didn't then I would probably need to spend the day with Paul again.

"Yeah, sure. Um, I need some better clothes anyway." I said as I walked back into the bathroom. I assumed that he would leave my room. I grabbed my make-up bag and put some eyeliner and chap stick on. I turned my music off and turned back toward the door. I let out a high-pitched scream when I saw Seth standing in the door way. "Jesus! Seth! You really need to stop doing that!" I yelled as I passed him.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone. "What?" Seth asked. He was trying not to laugh at me; I could tell.

"You need to stop being so freaking quiet!" I yelled as I stalked out of my room. I felt, rather than saw, Seth behind me. _He was so warm._

That time he full out laughed at me. "Sorry. I will try to be less like a ninja." He said. I could practically see the gigantic smile on his face.

"You do that." I murmured as I walked down the stairs. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and water and turned to Seth. "So, when are they expecting us there?" I asked.

"Um, whenever." He said as he grabbed a banana. "They will be home all day today." He stuffed practically the entire banana into his mouth.

"Have you ever heard of chewing?" I asked after I took a sip of my water.

"No." he said. He still had some banana in his mouth.

"EW! Seth! Close your mouth!" I said pushing his face away from mine. Just to make a point he opened his mouth and brought his face closer to mine. He was laughing; probably at the disgusted look on my face. "Your gross!" I said as I tried to push him away. Despite my grossed out state; I was laughing too.

"I'm not gross." He said as he finished the food in his mouth.

"Sure you're not." I said as I took another sip of water. We stood there for a few moments in comfortable silence.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and towed me out of the house; only stopping to let me put my shoes on. We ran through the rain and I got into, what I was assuming was, his car. As we drove we listened to the radio. I started to sing along when I knew the song well enough.

_Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now._

_Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now._

I stopped at the part where the rapping started. I was still looking out of the window, so I saw when we pulled up to the Cullen's house.

"I like your singing." Seth softly said as we parked. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I mumbled before I got out of the car. There was already the tiny girl standing outside of my door with an umbrella.

"Hey." She said as I got under the umbrella with her.

"Hey." I replied as Seth joined us under the under umbrella.

"Hey, Alice!" Seth said. He picked the tiny girl up in a big hug. She was surprisingly able to keep the umbrella over all of us during the exchange.

"Hey, Seth." She said in a voice that sounded more like a bunch of bells than a voice. She then turned to me with a friendly smile. "So are you ready for today?" she asked. By then we were inside the gigantic house. It looked the exact same as the last time I was in here.

"Um, sure?" I asked. I wasn't sure exactly what we were going to be doing, but it was better than being in the garage.

"Good. I just recently got a shipping of clothes that are a size too small for Bella. I thought that you would like some of it. If you don't it will be going to a Good will in Port Angeles, so feel free to take as much as you want." She said as she led me to the second floor. We walked into a room that was filled with shipping boxes.

I looked into one of the boxes. I was expecting the boxes to be filled with a lot of pink things, just by looking at Alice. She was what someone would call a 'girly-girl'. She was wearing a skirt, although it couldn't be more than thirty degrees outside, a pink long sleeved shirt, and some high heels.

The things in the boxes were dark blues and blacks. I picked up a long sleeved dark green shirt and held it up to my chest.

"You can try it on." Alice said from where she was looking through her own box. I didn't see Seth anywhere, so I took my shirt off.

"So, all of this really didn't fit?" I asked as I pulled the shirt over my head. The second it touched my skin I liked it. It was soft and warm, but still light enough to where I could wear a jacket without sweating.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said. "Hey, try this one on." She said as she tossed a dark blue jacket at me. I caught it and put it on. The jacket and the shirt didn't look good together; but they would have looked good by themselves. "I like that one." She said.

"I do too." I said as I took the items off. "So I have a question." I said as I stripped the shirt off and put a dark purple one on.

"Shoot." She said.

"Why aren't you like bouncing off of the walls?" I asked. "Seth told me that you are always like, super hyper." I said while turning my body to get a good look at the shirt.

To my surprise, she laughed. "They all have a tendency to stretch the truth. I'm really not that bad." She said as she tossed me another shirt. I grabbed it out of the air and set it next to me. I pulled the shirt off and threw it into the growing pile of 'keeps'.

I turned to Alice with a smile. "No, you're not." I said as I pulled the tank top on. It was a white one with black lace over it. "What do you think?" I asked turning to look at the mirror.

"I like it." She said.

We spent most of the day going through the many boxes in Alice's room. I ended up taking a lot of the clothes there. As Seth and I were driving back to my house I couldn't stop smiling.

"So, I'm guessing you had a good day?" Seth said. He peeked a sideways glance at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I replied avoiding the question. I did have a really fun day. Alice had made me and Seth lunch and dinner and she had watched a movie with us. It was one of the best days I have had in a while.

We pulled up to my house and got out. We made a mad dash for the front porch. It was raining like crazy again. I was laughing like crazy by the time we actually got there. "Wait, my bags!" I yelled as we made our way into the door. Seth turned around and ran back to the car. I was about to help him, but he was already coming back with the many bags.

"Thanks." I said as I closed the door behind him. We were both still laughing like crazy as he carried my bags up to my room. "Shut up!" I said as I put my hand over his mouth in attempt to quiet his laughter. It was close to midnight and I knew that everybody in my house would be asleep.

"Sorry." He mumbled against my hand. I laughed at his apology as we walked into my room. He dropped my bags on my bed. He plopped down next to them with a loud sigh.

"Get off my bed!" I practically yelled. "You're all wet!" He didn't make any move to get off of my bed, so I tried to pull him off by his feet. _What the fuck does he eat?_ After that attempt failed I sat down on my floor. "You have ten seconds to get off of my bed." I said as I stood up.

He didn't make any move so I started to go to my bathroom.

"One." I said as I stepped away from him.

"Two." I said as I started to jog to my bathroom.

"Three!" I yelled as I walked into my bathroom and turned the lights on.

"Four." I said as I searched for a cup.

"Five." I mumbled as I turned the water on.

"Six." I said as turned the water off.

"Seven!" I yelled as I turned the lights off and started to tip-toe back into the room.

"Eight." I said as I climbed onto his chest, so that I was straddling his chest.

"Nine." I said as I positioned the glass over his head.

He was still just lying there. "Are you asleep?" I asked in a small voice. His lips twitched as he tried to keep the smile off of his face.

"Ten." I said as I started to tip the glass. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist.

"I know you weren't about to drop that water on me, now were you?" he said. He slowly opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled down at him.

"I actually was." I said as I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp. He used his other hand to take the glass from my hand and put it on my night stand. My bottom lip slipped into a pout. I was suddenly hyper-aware that my face was closer to his than was socially acceptable. I tried to pull away, but he put his hand on the back of my neck.

He started to pull my face closer to his until I felt his breath flowing against my face. "You have a wife." I said in an attempt to stop the kiss.

"No I don't." he said before his lips came into contact with mine. Now I have had my fair share of kisses, but that one blew them all away. His lips were soft, like he had used Chap Stick form when he was a baby. And they were warm, like he had been standing in the sun all day and his lips had soaked that all up. He was gentle, touching my face like I was a breakable object. And he was married, no matter what he just said.

I pulled away and put my hand on his chest as he tried to sit up. "You are married." I said. And suddenly it hit me, like a ton of bricks. "Your married!" I yelled as I climbed off of him. He was saying something, but I wasn't listening. _I kissed a married man._ "Shit." I mumbled as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, sh-" I was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips pressing to my own. My eyes dropped shut and my muscles relaxed. "Stop!" I practically yelled once I realized what we were doing. "Stop doing that! You are married! Married people don't kiss people who aren't their spouse!" I was hitting his chest as I said that.

"I'm not married!" he said as he grabbed my wrist, stopping my assault on him.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't sure if it was the weather here was making me hear things, but I could have sworn that he said that he was married once upon a time.

"I am not married." He said looking me in the eye.

"Your married to Cayla." I said as I took a step away from him.

He looked down at the floor for a second, like remembering the fact that he did in fact have a wife. "We are splitting up." Ha said in a small voice.

"Why?" I asked in an equally small voice. I suddenly felt like crap for making him talk about it.

"It just wasn't working. We never saw each other and she was always at work." He said as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat next to him. He took my hand in his.

"It's okay." He said as he looked at our hands. After a few moments something occurred to me.

"I'm your rebound." I said as I pulled my hand out of his and started to stand up. I was planning to throw him out of my room when I felt a hand grab my wrist. A warm hand.

"No, you're not." He said as he pulled me closer to him. He put his hand on my hip and pulled me even closer. "I like you. And not just as a rebound. As a person. As a very beautiful person." He said as he moved his hand from my wrist, up my arm, and to my neck. He cupped my neck and pulled my face down to his. I let his kiss me because, if I was honest with myself, I really liked his kisses.

After a few seconds he moved his face away from mine and pressed his forehead to mine. "So you aren't married?" I asked.

"Well, technically I still am. But only for a few more weeks, and then our marriage will be annulled." I thought about that for a few seconds.

"Well, then I guess we will have to wait a few more weeks before we can do anything." I said as I took a step away from him.

For a few more seconds he looked truly upset, but then he smiled. "I can live with that." He said as he grabbed my hand.

"Okay." I said with a nod. I caught sight of the clock over his head. "You have to go. I have to get ready for school." I said as I pulled on his hand and led him to the door.

"Goodnight." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey, none of that." I said as I took a step back. He smiled at me before turning around and starting to walk down the hall. "Goodnight." I called as he started to walk down the stairs. He smiled at me before he walked down the rest of the stairs. I heard the door slam a few seconds later.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. As I washed my hair I thought about what that kiss meant. I wasn't sure if it was just a 'hook up' kind of kiss, or a 'relationship' kind of kiss. It felt more like the later one, although I was never good at judging people. As I thought about what it would mean if we were actually in a relationship; when it hit me.

I wasn't sure exactly how old Seth was, but I knew he was older than eighteen. And people over eighteen couldn't date people under eighteen; it was illegal. _What we just did was illegal._

**A/n: Well, there you go. I know it was a little bit shorter than my last chapters, but I was short on time and thought that it would be better to give a short update now, instead of a long update next week. Don't forget to tell me what you think about adding the rest of the wolf pack and the Cullen's! I will go with what the most of you want, so leave a review if you care. And if you don't, well, still leave a review :) they make my day.**

**-A**


End file.
